Taken
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette's family is a secret organisation. Sonette left her family behind when she had enough of them. Now, ten years later, Sonette's past has come back to hunt her when the organisation her family is at war, finds and kidnapped her. What happens to Sonette and why did she really leave her family? - M to be safe
1. The Kidnapping

**Age:  
Shadow: 26  
Sonic/Sonette/Sonia/Manic: 25  
Teagan: 25  
Amy: 22**

An alarms wakes a sleeping Sonette the Hedgehog. She moans as she reach over and turns it off. She sits up and sighs as Teagan Fox walks in with a cup of coffee. Sonette smiles as she got up and walks up to Teagan.

"Come on Anna." Teagan said, handing the coffee over and walks off. Sonette sighs. She ran away from home so she changed her name and left it all behind. Her family are part of a secret organisation that is in a middle of a war. She left, not being able to stand the pain of war and her parents controlling her. She walks out and Teagan drops the newspaper on the table. "Your family have done it again." Teagan said walking off. Teagan knows the truth about her past and promise to keep it a secret. Sonette walks over and sighs. Her parents shot down an enemy plane.

'Early this morning a Airbus A320 crashed, killing all 220 people on board and 50 people, crashing on a quiet neighbourhood. It is believe there was a bomb on the plane.' Sonette reads in her head. "Damnit." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Teagan tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, have breakfast and get dress, we have work." Teagan said, walking over and sits Sonette's breakfast down.

"Right, thanks Teagan." Sonette said sitting down. It was going to be a long day. Sonette is a mechanic. She works fulltime at a friend's workshop. They have been looking after her for the last ten years. Sonette had breakfast and heads to her room. She grabs a white singlet and denim short shorts. She then puts her navy overalls and white socks. She then walks out to see Teagan ready. Teagan works behind the desk, she is wearing a red blouse, black pants, white gloves and black ballet flats.

"Come on." Teagan said walking out. Sonette walks out and grabs brown steel cap boots, then quickly puts them on as Teagan locked the apartment up. They then heard out and got into their car. Sonette leans back as they head off. Teagan sighs. "Thinking about that plane?" Teagan asks.

"I know that neighbourhood. There were kids there. Families." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Teagan whispers. "Maybe I should have hid it." Teagan admits and Sonette sighs.

"No, I am glade you showed me. I had the right to know." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods. They made it to work and they sign in. Then James the Fox walks over.

"I heard on the news about the plane crash, was that your family?" James asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Come on, you have work to do." James tells her and Sonette nods. The morning went pass quickly. Sonette finish an oil change when she saw James who walks over.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"There is someone here, looking for you. I don't like him, but he won't leave until he sees you." James explains and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Where is he?" Sonette asks.

"At the front." James replies and Sonette walks off. She walks out to see Sonic the Hedgehog waiting and sighs.

"What the hell do you want?" Sonette asks, walking over.

"To talk." Sonic replies and Sonette cross her arms.

"Do the others know you are here?" Sonette asks.

"No and they don't know I found you either." Sonic replies. "Come back sis." Sonic pleads.

"No way in hell am I going back. I rather die than go back." Sonette tells Sonic who sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers.

"I left for a reason Sonic. It wasn't for fun or a joke. It was because I can't live that life. Being told what happens to my body and get no say in it. Waiting for someone else I care about die, well no more." Sonette explains.

"Damnit Sonette, you can't change who you are or your family! Mephiles will find you!" Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs. Mephiles was the leader of the organisation they are war with.

"I don't care!" Sonette shouts and Sonic looks at her shock. "What about that plane Sonic?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs.

"We messed the timing up. Causalities in a time of war." Sonic replies and Sonette shakes her head.

"And you killed all 220 people on the plane!" Sonette shouts.

"We had no choice, we had to take out our target." Sonic tells her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"You make me sick Sonic, you and the rest of the family are monsters." Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock. "You never did understand me. You never did know how I felts about this. You and the others are selfish, animals and I want nothing to do with you all." Sonette tells him. Sonic goes to grab her, but Sonette hits his hand away. "Don't touch me." Sonette warns him.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried.

"It is too late Sonic. I cut my ties with you all a long time ago." Sonette tells him and Sonic takes a deep breath.

"Blueberry, you got a pick up job!" James shouts.

"Got it!" Sonette shouts. "Leave me alone Sonic and never ever come back." Sonette tells him as she walks off. She gets into the pickup truck and James hands her the note pad with the address.

"Here." James said and Sonette looks at it.

"That is a bad rode and in the middle of nowhere." Sonette said.

"Yeah, they called up and said their car won't start." James explains.

"Okay then." Sonette said with a nod.

"Be careful." James said.

"I will." Sonette said and heads off. After a while she saw Shadow the Hedgehog by his car. Sonette pulls up in front of him and gets out.

"Blueberry?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?" Sonette asks.

"It won't start." Shadow replies.

"Can you pop the hood?" Sonette asks and Shadow nods as he did just that. Sonette push the hood up and got a good look at the engine. "It looks fine, I don't see why it isn't starting." Sonette said as she drops the hood. Then she felt Shadow grab her from behind, putting a cloth over her mouth. Sonette fought as she tried to get Shadow to let her, but everything slowly went black.


	2. Day 1: The Enemy

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Shadow sitting on a chair in front of her. She then felt her wrist tied behind her back.

"There was nothing wrong with that car, was there." Sonette whispers.

"Of course not." Shadow said and Sonette moans as she sits up.

"Can I take my overalls and boots off?" Sonette asks. "I have short shorts and a singlet on under this and it's hot here." Sonette adds. Shadow nods as he stands up and reach over Sonette, untying her. He then sits down and Sonette starts taking her boots off.

"Why the name Blueberry?" Shadow asks.

"I go by Annabella, Blueberry is just a really bad nickname I got." Sonette replies. Once her boots and socks were off, Sonette takes her overalls and her gloves off. She then sighs as she puts her wrist up in front of her and Shadow chuckles as he stands up and ties her wrist together.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Shadow asks.

"What's the point? I know I don't have a chance to escape. No use trying." Sonette replies.

"Smart." Shadow said and Sonette sighs as she lies down and Shadow sits down again.

"How did you find me?" Sonette asks.

"We have had our eye on your for a while." Shadow replies.

"Well thank you for not lying." Sonette whispers. "What did you give me?" Sonette then asks.

"Don't worry, it will pass." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I hope so." Sonette whispers.

"You're nothing like your family." Shadow said.

"I ran away for a reason Shadow." Sonette tells him. "That is one of many." Sonette adds and Shadow smiles. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. "I'm taking a nap." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Shadow said and Sonette smiles, passing out. Sonette wakes up, hearing voices and sighs as she opens her eyes to see Shadow with Amy Rose and Mephiles Dark. Sonette sits up and Mephiles chuckles.

"Jules eldest daughter." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs.

"Mephiles Dark." Sonette said and Shadow sighs. "Do you have food here or what?" Sonette asks.

"Well what would you like?" Amy asks.

"Chili dogs, pie, pizza, a cheese burger." Sonette list. "Chocolate and blueberries." Sonette adds.

"Amelia, go and get her something." Mephiles tells her.

"Yes dad." Amy said walking off.

"So tell me, what is your family planning?" Mephiles asks.

"I don't know, I ran away ten years ago. You grabbed the wrong girl." Sonette replies.

"Well, let's see how much your family loves you." Mephiles said "Now to business, while you are here there will be a set of rule." Mephiles tells Sonette.

"Rules?" Sonette whispers.

"Yes rules. One, you will listen to Shadow and Amy. If they tell you to do something, you do it without asking any questions. Two, you will keep it down. Don't want people to know you are here. Three, you are not allow to go out this room at any times, unless Shadow and Amy tells you. Four, you are not allow near any phones or computers. Can't let you send a SOS now. Are we clear?" Mephiles asks.

"Crystal clear." Sonette replies.

"Good." Mephiles said walking off.

"Please tell you me at least have coffee here." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles. Sonette looks around the room for the first time. She was sitting on a double bed and there was another one to the left, there was a kitchen area to the right and across was a door that leads to the bathroom. Sonette sighs as she looks at Shadow who walks into the kitchen area. Sonette then saw a square wooden table with four chairs around it. Sonette got up and walks over to Shadow as he starts boiling the kettle. Shadow then looks at Sonette who sighs.

"I'll unbind your writs if you swear you won't try anything." Shadow tells her.

"I swear." Sonette said and Shadow unbinds her wrist. Shadow then grabbed the coffee, sugar, a cup, a tea spoon and milk for Sonette who yawns. Sonette then walks over and starts making her coffee while Shadow stood by her, watching her. Once the coffee was made, Sonette smells it and smiles. "I love the smell of coffee." Sonette said. Shadow chuckles as he sits down at the table and Sonette takes a sip.

"You are a strange one." Shadow said.

"Coming from you." Sonette said as she sits down across from Shadow. "So what are you, the babysitter?" Sonette asks.

"I am the one who will make sure you don't run off." Shadow tells her.

"Oh I see." Sonette whispers. "So the babysitter." Sonette said and Shadow shakes his head. "Just trying to start a conversation." Sonette said, leaning back.

"Not going to happen." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"Oh come on." Sonette whines.

"Nope." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"You're no fun." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"You get kidnaped and this is how you act." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"Well in a way, I kinder saw this coming. I mean, this war between our families. I knew I couldn't escape it forever." Sonette explains. "As much as I wanted to." Sonette admits and Shadow looks at her worried.

"Why did you leave?" Shadow asks and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I was just over people I care about dying and my parents telling me what to do and what will happen to my body so I left. I just wanted to leave. I left it all behind. Well that was the plan anyway." Sonette explains and Shadow sighs. "Look, I won't fight as long as you don't hurt me." Sonette tells him.

"Sounds fair." Shadow said and Sonette nods as she drinks her coffee.

"So what ties do you have with Mephiles?" Sonette asks and Shadow chuckles.

"He's my father." Shadow replies.

"So is Amy your sister?" Sonette asks.

"Adopted sister." Shadow replies and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "Okay, I'm done." Sonette said leaning back and Shadow shakes his head. Sonette got up and walks to the window and smiles, seeing a beach, then sighs. Knowing her luck, she won't be able to leave this room. It was still a great view. Shadow walks over. "I'm not going to run." Sonette whispers.

"Can never be too careful. You are like your brother Sonic, you have supersonic running speed." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"I haven't used that ability since I left home. I'm just a normal hedgehog." Sonette admits and Shadow looks at her. "And all I wanted was a normal life. Away from all this." Sonette whispers, then thought about Teagan. "Ah shit." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"I live with another woman, Teagan." Sonette said.

"We know. A team has collected some clothes for you and left a note. Family drama can be a pain and take people away on such sort notices." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, it does and she knows my past." Sonette whispers.

"Makes the note we left more believable then." Shadow said. They then heard the door open so they look back to see Amy with Rouge the Bat, Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox and Wave the Swallow with bags of groceries. Sonette sighs as she walks to the bed and sits down while the others unpack. She then looks at the swallow who was staring at her.

"Enough Wave." Amy said walking over and Wave sighs. Amy then hands a white paper bag to Sonette who smiles.

"I don't like the fact we are keeping her here instead of someplace more secured." Wave said.

"Wave is right Amy." Fiona said and Amy sighs.

"Well I don't trust her." Rouge said, walking up to Sonette who looks at her.

"Rouge, don't start a fight." Shadow tells her and Rouge cross her arms.

"Someone has to be with her at all times." Rouge said and Shadow shakes his head.

"Fine." Shadow said. Sonette sighs as she moves to the head of the bed, sitting her coffee down and opens the bag Amy gave her. Chili dogs. Sonette smiles as she started eating.

"Look, why don't you guys head off. Shadow and I got this." Amy tells them.

"Come on Rouge." Fiona said as she grabs Rouge and they head off with Scourge and Wave close behind. Amy sighs as she looks at Shadow.

"Julia and Lucy should be here soon with clothes for Sonette." Amy said and Shadow nods. "I'll wait for them and get it. Better if not too many people know which room Sonette is in." Amy admits.

"That is a good idea." Shadow said and Amy walks off.

"Good idea indeed. I don't want to wake up to see someone with a gun." Sonette said.

"Don't worry, as you said before, I am your babysitter. The other bed is mine." Shadow tells her and Sonette chuckles.

"That I can deal with." Sonette whispers. They then heard a knock on the door. Shadow got up, grabbing his handgun and walks over to it. He then sighs, putting huis gun away and opens it. Sonette saw Fiona who walks in.

"I know I said we were going." Fiona starts.

"Just in." Shadow tells her. Fiona walks in and Shadow closes the door. Fiona looks at Sonette, who finished eating and stands up, sitting the rubbish on the bed. Fiona then looks at Shadow as she pulls out a touch pad from her bag.

"I just got the report on the plane crash yesterday." Fiona said. Sonette walks over and Shadow looks at her.

"Do you have all the names of those who were killed on the ground? The newspaper said 50 were killed. I'm only looking for six." Sonette asks.

"What are they?" Fiona asks.

"Nathan Butler, Charlotte Butler, Riley Butler, Chloe Butler, Mason Butler, Isis Butler and Maya Butler." Sonette replies. "They live on the street where the plane came down. They said they were going out of town. Did they make it out?" Sonette asks and Shadow looks at the list, then sighs.

"No, their bodies were found in their car. They were too late." Shadow replies and Sonette looks at him shock with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Sonette cries as she walks back and sits down on the foot of Shadow's bed.

"You knew them?" Fiona asks and Sonette nods.

"Well, I use to go to their place and help out, mow the lawn, help in the garden, work on the car and a few other things. Nathan worked two jobs to support the family. Charlotte had no idea how to do a lot of things so I was teaching her. Riley, Chloe and Mason were triplets while Isis and Maya were twins. They were cute. They payed in cash, but a few times I didn't take the money. Even more times, I gave them some money to help out." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Fiona whispers.

"All for one target." Sonette whispers.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asks, walking up to Sonette who looks at him.

"Right before I got the call to you, Sonic showed up, my beloved big brother." Sonette starts as she stands up. "He said they messed the timing up. Causalities in a time of war, though they still were going to kill the 220 people on that plane. For one man or woman." Sonette explains and Shadow sighs.

"We thought it was them, but didn't have the proof." Shadow said.

"Now you do." Sonette whispers.

"Fiona, stay here." Shadow tells her, handing the touch pad over. "I'm making a call." Shadow said walking out and Fiona looks at her.

"Mr and Mrs Cook was meant to be there." Sonette adds.

"Who are they?" Fiona asks.

"They are an elderly couple that live next to the Butler's. Good people. Charlotte told them about me and they asked for help so after work, I go there and help them out. Their families lived far away so they didn't have any visitors. Just me and Teagan, the woman I live with." Sonette explains.

"Where are they?" Fiona asks.

"With their son, yesterday I took them to the airport. They come back next week. I told Teagan if I can't get there to pick them up, she has to. That is an if now, they lost everything because of my family." Sonette explains.

"You are not like your family." Fiona whispers.

"My family are monsters." Sonette tells her and Fiona sighs. Sonette walks to the window. "As I said to Sonic yesterday, I rather die than go back home." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Fiona whispers. Shadow then walks in and Sonette turns around.

"My father will drop by tomorrow to talk to you." Shadow said and Sonette sighs. It was getting late. Amy walks in with a large purple suitcase and Sonette sighs. She still wasn't feeling well. The drug must have been in her system.

"Pass that here." Shadow said, grabbing the suitcase.

"Come on Fiona, we better go." Amy said and Fiona nods. "I'll be back with your dinner." Amy tells Shadow who nods. The pair heads off as Shadow sits the suitcase on Sonette's bed and Sonette walks over.

"When you go for a shower, don't close the door." Shadow tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Fine, but don't come in." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't." Shadow said. Sonette finished her coffee, then heads into the bathroom. To the left was the sink, across was the toilet while to the right, behind the door, was the shower in the corner with a glass screen and next to the was a bath. Sonette sighs as she turns around and Shadow throws a towel at her. "There is everything you need already here." Shadow said and Sonette nods as she got set up. This was going to be hell.


	3. Day 2: Bored

Sonette wakes up to her name being called. Sonette sits up and saw Shadow standing next to her. Sonette sits up and sighs as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Time to get up already." Sonette whispers.

"Yup." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him. She then saw a cup of coffee. Shadow hands it over.

"Ah thanks." Sonette said.

"My father will be here soon." Shadow said, walking to the table and sits down.

"Can I get any form of entertainment? Some books, some DVDs, music, stuff like that?" Sonette asks.

"No." Shadow replies and Sonette replies.

"Why not?" Sonette asks.

"Drop it." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs. She got up and walks over. She was wearing purple short shorts and a black singlet. Sonette started going through the small kitchen.

"Have you had breakfast?" Sonette asks.

"No." Shadow replies.

'Let's see, bacon and eggs on toast sounds great.' Sonette thought as she got everything and started cooking. Shadow watched. Sonette finished cooking everything. She puts a plate in front of Shadow with a knife and fork, then sits down with hers. Shadow looks at her shock and Sonette smiles as she starts eating. Shadow chuckles as he starts eating. Once they were done, Sonette cleaned up while Shadow made another coffee. Once done, Sonette sat on her bed and sighs. Shadow looks at her.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"The fact you won't let me have any books, DVD's or music pisses me off." Sonette replies.

"We have rules for a reason." Shadow said and Sonette stands up and walks up to Shadow.

"Look I said I wouldn't fight, but I am bored. I need something to do. I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. I can't leave this room so bring me stuff to do." Sonette explains. Shadow slams Sonette into a wall. Sonette moans as she looks at Shadow with anger in her eyes. Sonette kicks him back and goes to punch him, but Shadow caught it and punch Sonette in the gut. Sonette gaps as she drops to her knees.

"Bad move." Shadow said and Sonette moans in pain as she looks up, wiping the blood off her mouth. Shadow walks to the kitchen and Sonette sighs as she sits down. "So you're just going to sit there." Shadow said.

"Why not." Sonette whispers.

"You're acting like a baby." Shadow said and Sonette stands up.

"Oh shut up!" Sonette shouts. Shadow got up and walks up to her. Sonette sighs as she looks back and leans against the wall. "It would be nice to have something to do here." Sonette tells him as she pushed him. Shadow slams her into the wall and rest his arm above her head. Sonette goes red as she looks at Shadow shock. He was so close to her. She could feels Shadow's body against hers and their nose are almost touching.

"Don't push your luck." Shadow tells her and Sonette looks away. Shadow walks to the table and sits down. Sonette walks to the bed and lies down. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Shadow looks at her and sighs. Knowing his luck, she will try this again and he isn't in the mood to deal with this. Shadow takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'll ask my father for some books." Shadow said and Sonette sits up.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers. "Can you get some cook books, I love cooking?" Sonette asks.

"Okay." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Shadow nods. Sonette grabs some clothes, then walks into the bathroom to change. She still hates the fact she can't close the bathroom door. She hides behind the door to change. She was no wearing a lose grey shirt with the sleeves off her shoulders, jeans, a brown belt, white socks and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. Sonette walks out, sitting her pajamas on her bed. Then they heard a knock on the door. Shadow walks to the door and Sonette walks back. Shadow opens it a bit, then smiles seeing Mephiles and Amy, and opens the door.

"Shadow." Mephiles greets as he walks in with Amy close behind.

"Father, Amy." Shadow greets as he closes the door.

"So Sonette, your family caused that plane to come down on Tuesday." Mephiles said and Sonette nods slowly.

"My brother, Sonic, told me himself when he tried to get go back with him. I said no and went back to work." Sonette replies. Mephiles walks up to Sonette who looks up at him. Mephiles clamps Sonette's chin with his hand and Sonette looks at him worried.

"I see, so it was them. I knew it and now i have proof." Mephiles said and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"Sonette also has a question she would like to ask." Shadow said and Sonette looks over, then at Mephiles.

"Oh really, what is it?" Mephiles asks.

"I was wondering if I could get some books, DVDs, music, stuff like that for entertainment. It is boring here. I mean, I will keep it down and behave." Sonette asks, getting a little scared, staring into Mephiles' eyes. Mephiles chuckles.

"Give Amy a list and she can get them for you." Mephiles tells her and Sonette nods. Mephiles lets Sonette go and walks out.

"I'll get that list now." Amy said walking over, pulling out her phone and opens to the note app. Sonette smiles as Amy hands her phone over.

"Thanks Amy." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome. Sorry about my dad." Amy said.

"It's okay." Sonette said. She finished the small list, she can't ask for too much. She is lucky she is getting this opportunity. She hands it back and Amy smiles.

"You want cooking books." Amy said.

"I have the time to do it." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"I am sorry about this." Amy said as Shadow walks over.

"It's okay." Sonette tells her and Amy looks at her worried. "Thank you Amy." Sonette then said and Amy smiles.

"I'll be right back." Amy said walking off and Shadow looks at Sonette. Sonette walks back and sighs, it was going to be a long stay. Who knows who long will she have to stay here. Weeks, months, she won't find out anytime soon.


	4. Day 7: Freedom

Sonette wakes up to yelling and moans as she slowly opens her eyes. She saw Shadow in the kitchen on the phone. Not much has happened in the last five days. She reads, cooks, draw, colour or just lay down and listen to music or watch her favourite movies or TV shows. Sonette sighs as she got up. Shadow was off the phone and he looked mad. Shadow looks over as Sonette walks over.

"Morning." Shadow whispers.

"Morning." Sonette whispers back as she starts making her coffee.

"It has been one week and we haven't heard anything from your family." Shadow said.

"And this surprises you? I told you they don't care about me." Sonette tells her and Shadow chuckles.

"Yes you did." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"So what is going to happen this week?" Sonette asks.

"The same thing, you stay here and do what you are told." Shadow tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"Right." Sonette whispers as she walks to the window and looks out. "Can't we go to the beach or the pool or somewhere?" Sonette asks as she looks at Shadow.

"No." Shadow tells her. Sonette sighs as she walks to the foot of her bed. She didn't want a coffee now. Shadow walks up to her and Sonette turns around.

"Why? I won't run. I can't use my speed because I don't have my sneakers. I just want to do something." Sonette tells him.

"I said no." Shadow said and Sonette push Shadow. Shadow slaps Sonette, hard and Sonette gasp in pain as Amy and Mephiles walks in.

"Okay, sorry for pushing you." Sonette whispers.

"Shadow." Amy said shock as she runs over, realising what happened. "Did you have to hit that hard?" Amy asks as Mephiles walks over. Sonette sighs, she could feel a bruise coming. "Let me look." Amy said and Sonette shook her head as she walks into the kitchen to make her coffee. Amy sighs.

"Sonette." Mephiles said, walking up to her and Sonette turns around to face him. Shadow sighs as he walks to the freezer and pulls out the frozen peas. He hands it to Sonette who puts it on where Shadow hit her.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Hold back next time Shadow." Mephiles tells him.

"Right, sorry. I didn't realise I hit her that hard." Shadow admits.

"Anyway, back to business, it seems your family hasn't respond to the message I sent them last week." Mephiles said and Sonette looks away.

"I told you that would happen. My family hates me. I'm sure my dad wants me dead." Sonette said and Mephiles looks at her worried.

"Father." Shadow said.

"I told you my family hates me. Why keep me? I am useless to you." Sonette asks.

"I have my reasons." Mephiles replies and Sonette nods. Amy looks at her worried. She wasn't fighting them, she just went with it.

"Dad, maybe we should do the thing? What we were talking all week about." Amy tells Mephiles who chuckles.

"Starting this week, you will get… let's say a little more freedom. Tomorrow we are going to the town pool. It is meant to be a hot day. Shadow, you will bring Sonette along for the day out." Mephiles tells them and Shadow nods. Sonette smiles. A day out of this room. She doesn't care if it was with them, it was better than nothing.

"Fine." Shadow said.

"Thank you dad." Amy said and Mephiles smiles.

"Of course Sonette, when you leave this room there will be new rules which I would like to go over with you now. One, you will never be alone. No matter what or where you go, someone must be with. Either it Shadow, Amy, or someone else. We can't risk you running off nor or calling for help. Two, you cannot let anyone know that you are here against you will. If you try, you will be punished and trust me, you will regret it. Three, do NOT start a fight. That doesn't look so good in the public eye. Lastly, four, you cannot and I mean cannot get notices by the wrong people. This goes with rule two. We can't let your family know where you are. If that happens, we will have to move you someplace else and trust me, you won't like it in a cold cell." Mephiles explains and Sonette looks at him shock. "Did you get that?" Mephiles asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I got it." Sonette whispers.

"Good girl." Mephiles said and Sonette looks down. "Okay then, I better go. I will see you tomorrow Sonette." Mephiles said walking out.

"I have to get a few things, I'll be back in a bit." Amy said walking off. Sonette puts the peas back into the freezer and went back to her coffee.

"Looks like you get your wish." Shadow said and Sonette turns around. Shadow walks up to her and Sonette goes red. His body was against hers. Shadow then place his hand on the bench on either side of Sonette. "I will only say this once and while we are alone. If you do anything I don't like, I will make sure you never leave this room again. Got it?" Shadow tells her.

"Got it." Sonette whispers.

"Good and if I were you, I will keep this, between us." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. Shadow walks back and Sonette quickly turns around, then sighs with relief.

'Why do I feel like this around him? He is a jerk.' Sonette asks herself as she makes her coffee. Sonette then looks at Shadow who was on his phone.

"I'll see you then." Shadow said and Sonette looks away. "Early starts tomorrow." Shadow tells Sonette looks at him.

"Got it." Sonette said.

"Amy is getting some clothes for tomorrow." Shadow then said and Sonette nods.

"Cool." Sonette whispers as Shadow walks up to her. Sonette quickly looks away as she blushes.

"You just remember all the rules and behave." Shadow tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers and Shadow sits down. Sonette grabs her coffee and sits down on her bed. She can't wait till tomorrow now, but she just have to get through today.


	5. Day 8: Pool

Sonette wakes up to the smell of coffee so she opens her eyes to see Amy smiling, holding out a mug. Sonette slowly sits up and takes it.

"I hope I did it the way you like it." Amy said. Sonette takes a sip and smiles.

"It's great, thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Well today we are going to the pool so get up and ready." Amy tells Sonette. Sonette then saw Shadow sitting at the table with his arms cross and leaning back. "Come on Shadow, please cheer up." Amy pleads and Shadow closes his eyes. Sonette sighs. Amy sits down in front of Sonette and Sonette looks at her. "How are you feeling?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. After her coffee, Sonette had a quick breakfast and got dress. They got her a purple and black one peace swimmers, purple shorts and white sandals. Sonette walks out to see Amy and Shadow waiting. Amy grabs Sonette and they head off. Sonette notices they were staying at a motel. Sonette looks at Amy who was smiling. They walk to Shadow's car, Shadow open the passenger door and looks at Sonette.

"In." Shadow tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Such a gentlemen." Sonette said as she got in and Shadow closes the door as Amy got in the back. Shadow then got in and they head off.

"I'm surprise you want to go to the pool Amy." Shadow said.

"We can't keep Sonette locked away. So I though someplace like the pool will be a great trial place for her. See how she will act." Amy explains.

"That's not what I meant." Shadow said.

"I know, but that is all you are getting." Amy tells him. They made it to the pool and they got out and head in to see Mephiles with Scourge, Fiona, Rouge and Wave.

"I don't like this." Wave said.

"Enough Wave." Mephiles tells him. "Come on." Mephiles said and they found a spot. Sonette looks at Shadow.

"Can I go for a swim?" Sonette asks.

"I'll be watching." Shadow tells her.

"Good." Sonette said, taking her shorts off sandals off. She then heads to the pool, going to the deep end. She jumps in and smiles. She looks over as Amy walks over and sits down on the edge. "Come on in, the water is great." Sonette tells Amy.

"I can't swim." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock as she swims over and pulls herself out.

"What? Everyone should know how to swim." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"When I was little, I almost drowned and I haven't gone into a large body of water since." Amy admits and Sonette stands up. Amy looks at her worried as she stands up.

"Do you want to get over this fear and learn how to swim?" Sonette asks and Amy nods. "Come with me." Sonette said. Amy takes her clothes off so she was only wearing her blue swimmers, sitting her clothes with the others. They walk to the shallow end. Sonette walks to the stairs at the swallow end, going in. The water comes to her ankles. She turns around and Amy looks at her worried. "Four steps, four easy steps." Sonette tells Amy.

"Okay." Amy said as she slowly walks down, then grabs Sonette's hands.

"Two more." Sonette said, walking back down the last two and Amy follows. She then wraps her arms around Sonette who smiles.

"I did it." Amy said shock.

"You did." Sonette whispers.

"This is so nice." Amy admits, wrapping her arms around Sonette's neck.

"It is." Sonette said smiling. "Come on." Sonette said as she slowly walked down so the water came higher up. Amy tighten her grip and Sonette smiles as she stops. "There." Sonette whispers.

"This is nice." Amy whispers. "You're different from you family." Amy said.

"My family are monsters. I left it all behind years ago." Sonette explains.

"Did they hurt you?" Amy asks and Sonette nods.

"My dad tried to kill me." Sonette admits and Amy looks at her shock. "My family are monsters Amy and I didn't want to stay there. I ran and changed my name for a reason, to leave it all behind me." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispers.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I am related to monsters." Sonette tells her and Amy rest her head on Sonette's shoulder. "What about you Amy? What is your story?" Sonette asks.

"I'm from a small town called Crystalkeep. I lived there with my parents, my big sister, her fiancé and her daughter, my aunt, uncle and my cousin. Everything was well, till seven years ago when they were killed." Amy explains and Sonette looks at her worried. "By your family." Amy adds and Sonette goes into shock. Her family killed Amy's family and for no reason.

"Amy, I am so sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. You left them." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs. "Shadow found me, he took me in and looked after me. I was close to death. Mephiles promised me revenge and took me in. I don't really care for revenge. My parents wouldn't want me to go down that path." Amy explains.

"Amy!" they heard Shadow shout. The pair looks over and saw him standing by the pool. Sonette looks at Amy who sighs.

"Come on." Sonette said, heading to the stairs. The pair got out and Shadow sighs. Amy walks off and Sonette looks down.

"Tell me, did Amy's family have any tie to yours before they were killed?" Sonette asks.

"No." Shadow replies and Sonette looks down, watching her tears hit the ground. Shadow looks at her worried.

"Those bastards killed her family for no reason. Those monsters." Sonette said, clenching her fists. Shadow walks up to her, he could see she was shaking. Sonette looks up with tears running down her face and pure anger in her eyes.

"Clam down." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she relaxed and wiped her tears away. "Now come on." Shadow said walking off and Sonette follows. They made it to their spot to see Amy, Mephiles with Scourge, Fiona, Rouge and Wave waiting. Shadow and Sonette sits down and sighs.

"Sonette." Amy said.

"I'm sorry, for all the pain my family caused you Amy." Sonette whispers.

"I have to know, why did you runaway?" Fiona asks and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"It was a little over ten years ago." Sonette starts.

 _A 15 year old Sonette wakes up to her name being called. Sonette slowly opens her eyes as Aleena the Hedgehog walks in. Sonette smiles as she stands up._

 _"Mum." Sonette said._

 _"Come on dear, your father would like to speak to you." Aleena tells her and Sonette sighs. She was in trouble once again. Sonette nods, then follows her mother to the meeting room to see Jules the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic, Sonia the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Sally Acorn and Silver the Hedgehog._

 _"Are you sure dad?" Sonic asks and Jules nods. Sonette takes a deep breath. He has made up his mind for her punishment. She knows it._

 _"Sonette, I have been thinking a lot on what role you could play and I have come up with one." Jules starts to explain as he walks up to Sonette who looks at him. "I look at you and I see a beautiful woman. You will use that to get close to you targets. On the night of you 16th birthday, you will be going for a hysterectomy with oophorectomy." Jules explains and Sonette looks at him confused._

 _"A what?" Sonette asks._

 _"You will going for an operation to remove your uterus, your womb, and ovaries." Aleena tells her and Sonette looks at them shock._

 _"What? No." Sonette tells them._

 _"Sonette, you can't run from this!" Jules tells her._

 _"I won't let you!" Sonette shouts, then tries to run but Knuckles grabs her. "Knuckles, let me go!" Sonette begs._

 _"Sorry Sonette." Knuckles said and Sonette looks at her father who has a gun pointed at her. Sonette froze as Knuckles lets her go and walks away._

 _"Jules." Aleena said worried as Sonic walks over and grabs her. Sonette takes a step back, then Jules shot at her feet and Sonette whimpers in fear._

 _'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' Sonette cries in her mind._

 _"Dad, stop!" Sonia shouts. Jules shoots Sonette, under her right shoulder and Sonette drops to her knees, crying out in pain as she place her hand on her wound._

 _"Jules!" Aleena scream and Sonette looks up to see Jules standing right in front of her with the gun close to her head. She was going to die here. By her own father's hand. Sonette breaks down in tears. She didn't want to die._

 _"Dad!" Sonette cries._

 _"You are a failure." Jules said._

 _"No!" Manic shouts as he runs over and tackles his father. Sonette got up and runs out as fast as she could, not looking back._

"So I ran till I made it to Station Square. My family lost me so I moved on." Sonette explains with tears in her eyes, placing her hand over where she was shot that day, and the others looked at her shock. "You are all right when you say my family are monsters. I wasn't going to lose my dreams of being a mother one day." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Your father... how... I don't understand." Rouge said.

"I'm a failure, what is there to understand. If I go back, he will kill me. I don't think Sonic understood that when he showed up, asking me to come back." Sonette explains.

"And we judge you so much because of your family." Rouge whispers and Wave sighs.

"I hate my family. I rather die than go back to them. I can never go back." Sonette tells them and Amy looks at Mephiles who sighs. Sonette yawns and sighs. She is finally out of that room and now all she wants to do is sleep.

"Let's go swimming, then buy some lunch." Wave said and Sonette smiles. Sonette spent the rest of the day having fun. She didn't care about anything else. She was teaching Amy how to swim and to face her fear of water. She was doing well. By the time it was time to go, Sonette was tired. Sonette follows Shadow to the car. Amy is going home with Mephiles.

"Did you have fun?" Shadow asks, opening the car door.

"I did, thank you." Sonette whispers smiling as she got in. Shadow closes the door and Sonette puts her seatbelt on. She looks at Shadow as he got in and put his seatbelt on. "Did I pass?" Sonette asks softly and Shadow looks at her, then chuckles.

"Yeah, you passed." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"Good." Sonette whispers. They head back to the motel. Once back, he look at Sonette who was fast asleep. Shadow chuckles as he got out, then unlocks and opens their room, and walks back to Sonette. He slowly opens the door, then takes Sonette's seatbelt off and picks her up bridal style. He then kicks the door close and locks his car. He looks at Sonette, then heads into the room, closing the door quietly so he didn't wake Sonette up. He then smiles as he lays Sonette in bed. Sonette didn't make it so the sheets were at the side. Shadow then pulls them over and sighs.

'What a day?' Shadow thought as he sits on his bed and smiles as he lies down.


	6. Day 9: Plans

Sonette wakes up to her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. She looks around confused and sighs.

"Morning." she head Shadow said. Sonette looks over to see him with Amy and Mephiles. Sonette quickly sits up and sighs.

"You passed out before you got back. I guess you worn yourself you. You should shower." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she got up, grabbing her clothes.

"You may close the door over, just don't latch it or lock it." Shadow tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said walking into the bathroom, closing the door over a bit. She then takes her clothes off and turns the water on. Sonette sighs as she gets the water right and gets in. She can't stop thinking about her past. She was going so well with leaving it all behind. The pain. The memories. It all was coming back to her and she hates it. She wanted to forget it all. Sonette takes a deep breath as she remember when Manic came to her aid when she was 14.

 _A 14 year old Sonette was kicked into the wall and cries in pain._

 _"Fight back!" she heard her father shout. Sonette tries to stand up, but was grabbed and saw a male fox holding her. His name is Tyler, he was three years older than her. He has orange fur with white fur on his chest and muzzle and blue fur on the tip of his tail, red eyes and is wearing a black pants and white gloves with sock-like cuffs with has some blood on them. Her blood._

 _"Come on Sonette." Tyler said, punching her and throws her into the middle of the room. Sonette coughs up blood, then tries to stand up._

 _"I can't." Sonette whispers. Tyler sighs as he walks up to her and Sonette drops to her knees._

 _"I think she has had enough." Tyler said, looking at Jules._

 _"It's not over till I say it is over." Jules tells them. "Get up Sonette!" Jules shouts. Sonette moans as she stands up and looks at Tyler._

 _"This is a one-way fight." Tyler said, not wanting to continue._

 _"I said, keep going!" Jules shouts and Tyler nods. Sonette stumbles back and Tyler kept attacking her. She tries to fight back, but was too weak. Tyler then stops, looking back to see Manic who tries to punch him but Tyler dodges it._

 _"Manic!" Jules shouts and Tyler walks off. "Tyler, where are you going!" Jules shouts._

 _"To get some water." Tyler replies. Manic drops by Sonette who looks at him. Manic quickly rolls Sonette onto her back and Sonette cries out in pain._

 _"This is over!" Manic shouts, picking Sonette up bridal style and walks out._

 _"Manic." Sonette cries._

 _"It's okay sis, I'm here." Manic said and Sonette smiles._

Sonette shakes her head and sighs. Why is she remembering this now?

"Hey Sonette." she heard Amy said so she looks back as Amy walks in. Sonette looks back and smiles.

"What is it Amy?" Sonette asks.

"I know this is such a personal question, but what bra cup sizes are you?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs.

"Um, I'm a D." Sonette replies as Amy walks to the glass.

"Sorry, I forgot to look. I know you are a size 14." Amy said and Sonette turns around.

"It's okay, we are both females after all." Sonette said and Amy chuckles.

"Well since I asked you, I feel like I should at least tell you mine." Amy said. "I'm a C." Amy whispers.

"I could tell. My friend Teagan is a C." Sonette said and Amy chuckles.

"I'm planning to get you some new bra and underwear sets." Amy tells her.

"Wow, thanks Amy. I need new ones. I just never let myself have the money to get some." Sonette admits and Amy giggles.

"Silly." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"If you can, can you get me at least one purple set. I love purple." Sonette said and Amy nods.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette smiles. Sonette turns around and turns the water off. She was in here long enough. She walks out and Amy walks back, grabbing Sonette's towel and hands it over.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers, wrapping it around her.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but I like to know what else your family put you through?" Amy asks as Shadow and Mephiles walks in. "Dad, Shadow!" Amy shouts.

"Don't worry, I have a towel." Sonette tells her and sighs. "As for your question Amy, when I broke my father's rules, he use to beat me. It happened a lot because I got into a lot of trouble. I remember a couple of months before I ran away, my dad was so mad at me. I refuse to go on a mission with my brother Sonic. He beat me. I remember, it felt like it went on forever. I was so lucky I didn't get an serious injuries from it. Just a broken arm. I was of course left in meeting room where this all happened. I couldn't move. I just cried. Manic, my younger brother, heard me and came in to see the mess I was in. He picked up me and took me to his room, knowing I would be safe there. Manic did that a lot." Sonette explains.

"Dad never hurt us if we do anything wrong." Amy whispers and Shadow sighs. Mephiles walks out and Shadow follows. "I'm sorry." Amy said as Sonette stands up.

"Don't be." Sonette whispers and Amy looks at her. Sonette got dress. No use staying in this towel. Sonette turns around and Amy saw Sonette's family mark burn on the back of her neck.

"That mark." Amy said and Sonette quickly place her hand over it.

"Yeah, it's my family's mark." Sonette whispers, then walks out with Amy.

"So they mark all of you there." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, my sister Sonia always wears a scarf to keep it cover." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Shadow said. Sonette looks at him, he was by the table with Mephiles. Amy walks over and Sonette follows.

"Okay Sonette, I got you a gift." Mephiles said, sitting a large yellow envelope in front of Sonette. Sonette grabs it and opens it to see a fake ID, money and a passport. Sonette pulls out the ID and sighs, reading the name.

"Melissa Rose." Sonette reads.

"I came up with it. I can lie and say we are sisters." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"It will do then, but why?" Sonette asks.

"You three will be catching a plane to Westopolis in a couple of days. You are too close to Station Square here. Can't let your family find us." Mephiles explains. "Are you okay with that?" Mephiles asks.

"Yeah, I'm just not a fan on flying." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Amy said, wrapping her arms around Sonette's arm.

"As we speak we Fiona and Rouge working on getting you two a room at the Grand Star Hotel. You and Shadow will have a room to share and Amy gets her own next to you two. Shadow and Amy, you will both get two keys, I want you both to have a key to each other's rooms." Mephiles explains.

"Got it dad." Amy said.

"Of course." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"And like always Sonette, you cannot leave Shadow's side." Mephiles tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"Good." Mephiles said. "I have to go, I'll be at Westopolis in six days. Stay safe and stay hidden." Mephiles tells them.

"Got it father." Shadow said.

"See you then dad." Mephiles said.

"Take care you three." Mephiles said walking off. "Oh and Sonette, look in the envelope again." Mephiles tells her as he walks out, closing the door. Sonette grabs the envelope and tips everything out and goes into shock, seeing her phone.

"The day we leave, you can call Teagan and let her know that your family is after you. That you are going underground for a while." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"I better go and get ready. While we are up there we can get you some more clothes." Amy explains and Sonette nods. "I'll see you in when it is time to go." Amy said walking out and Sonette sighs as she looks at Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"How do you know my family don't have people there?" Sonette asks.

"We don't, but it could be safer there." Shadow replies and Sonette nods.

"Got it." Sonette whispers as she walks to the kitchen to make a coffee.

"Where we will be staying, there is a café and a couple restaurants." Shadow tells her

"That sounds nice." Sonette admits.

"Yeah." Shadow said walking over.

"I have always wanted to go Westopolis." Sonette admits.

"Really?" Shadow asks and Sonette looks at him.

"Yeah, for the last eight years since Teagan teased me about the city. I just really wanted to go. I mean, I don't my family telling what to do. It felt nice thinking for myself and Teagan said I would love there." Sonette explains and Shadow chuckles. Sonette quickly makes her coffee and walks to the window. Shadow follows. "It is a shame we never got a chance to go to the beach." Sonette said and Shadow sighs.

"I'm going to text Amy to bring a few things ready for when we leave for Westopolis." Shadow said walking to the table and sits down. Sonette nods as she takes a sip of her coffee. It was going to be a long couple of days. Sonette smiles, she feels like she is getting their trust. Teagan was right, the truth can be powerful.


	7. Day 10: Beach

Sonette wakes up to someone calling her name. Sonette opens her eyes to see Amy with a mug. Sonette smiles at the smell of coffee.

"Morning." Amy greets. Sonette then saw Shadow with Fiona, Wave, Scourge, Jet the Hawk and two other hedgehogs. One has light green fur, lust red hair that goes down to her mid back and brown eyes while the other one has light blue fur, brown hair that is pulled into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon and pink eyes.

"This is Julia." Rouge introduces, pointing to the light green hedgehog. "And this is her little sister, Yulia." Rouge then introduces, pointing to the light green hedgehog.

"And this is Jet." Wave introduces.

"Uh hi." Sonette whispers.

"We have a surprise for you." Amy said and Sonette takes the coffee.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"We are going to the beach." Amy tells her and Rouge throws a bag at Sonette.

"We are?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah so get ready." Fiona tells her.

"We'll meet you three there." Julia said, then walks out with Yulia, Wave, Jet, Fiona, Rouge, Jet and Scourge. Sonette got up, drinking her coffee.

"Since today is our last day here, Shadow and I, we thought it would be a nice day out." Amy explains and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette said.

"Now get ready." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette finished her coffee and had breakfast. She then walks into the bathroom to get dress. Sonette sighs, she was wearing a purple string bikini. Sonette then grabs a white board shorts that stops mid-thighs with purple flower pattern on the left bottom and a light purple shirt with a dark purple butterfly pattern. Sonette then walks out and Amy throws a pair of sandals to her. Sonette caught them.

"Ready?" Shadow asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies, putting then sandals on. Amy smiles, grabbing a bag.

"We have towels and some water. We are going to buy lunch, there is a fish and chip shop close buy that has the best fish in the area." Amy explains.

"This is great." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Shadow said and they head off.

"The beach is only a ten minute walk away." Amy said and they started walking. Sonette smiles. Amy giggles as she wraps her arms around Sonette's arm. Shadow smiles. They made it to the beach to see the others waiting.

"Come on!" Fiona shouts. Amy runs over and Sonette looks around.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"This may have been the first time coming to the beach." Sonette admits as she looks away.

"Really?" Shadow asks and Sonette nods.

"My family never let us have time off, always training and once I left, I never got a chance to get to a beach. A part of me was a little scared to come just in case my family found me." Sonette explains.

"Come on." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on!" Amy shouts and they head off. They found a spot and sat down. Sonette smiles. This was nice.

"What is it?" Rouge asks.

"This is my first time at a beach." Sonette admits.

"Really?" Fiona asks and Sonette nods.

"Well today will be the best day ever." Rouge said and Sonette looks down, placing her hand on the back of her neck, covering her family's mark.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"It just... why are you all being nice to me?" Sonette asks.

"You are not like your family. You said so yourself, you left that life all behind you." Rouge explains and Sonette looks up at them, then lets her arm drop.

"Relax." Wave tells her and Sonette smiles, then nods.

"While I remember it, you three have two rooms for at least five weeks. Sadly, we could only get two rooms with a king size bed in each. Meaning, Shadow and Sonette, you two have to share a bed." Fiona explains and Sonette looks at her shock, then sighs.

"That's okay, it's a king size bed so we just stick to our sides." Sonette said.

"That's right." Shadow said.

"The good news, the rooms are across from each other." Rouge adds. "Just got to the front counter, say your names, well your fake name Sonette, and everything else is done. Mephiles said you can order room services, all the bill goes to him." Rouge explains and Amy smiles.

"That's good and there is a restaurant at the hotel." Fiona said and Sonette smiles. "We will be heading there with Mephiles. Got a few lose ends to fix here." Fiona explains and Shadow nods.

"That's nice." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see you guys there." Sonette admits and Wave giggles. Sonette smiles.

"We can't wait to get up there." Wave admits and Rouge nods.

"Oh yeah. I know I can't wait. I hope we can do some shopping while we are there." Rouge explains.

"I hope so too." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Who wants to come and play in the water?" Rouge asks, as she takes her shirt and pants off, only wearing her swimmers which are a dark purple microkini, and runs off. Wave takes her dress off, only wearing a green one-piece and walks off. Amy smiles as she takes her dress off, only wearing a red tankini and follows Wave. Julia and Yulia quickly runs off, taking their dresses off. The pair were both wearing a one-piece, Julia was black while Yulia was pink. Scourge sighs as he got up and grabs their clothes.

"Those two." Scourge said and Sonette giggles.

"Wait up!" Fiona shouts, taking her shirt and shorts off, wearing a bandeau swimsuit. The bust was a white while the bottom was a orange. She goes to run off, but stops and looks at Sonette. "Shadow?" Fiona said.

"Go on Sonette." Shadow said. Sonette smiles as she takes her shirt and short off, then kicks the shoes off and runs to Fiona, and the pair runs to the others. They were waist deep in the water. Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's arm and Sonette smiles.

"This is so much fun." Amy admits and Rouge giggles.

"Thanks to Sonette. I can't believe you got into the pool." Rouge admits and Sonette smiles.

"So what are you going to do about your family?" Wave asks.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies. "It is so annoying." Sonette admits.

"Everything will be fine." Fiona tells her and Sonette nods.

"I'll be fine. I hope. I just can't ever get home." Sonette explains.

"We will do anything we can to make sure." Wave tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Wave tells her.

"True." Rouge adds. Sonette smiles as she place her hand on her back of her neck.

"Why are you doing that?" Fiona asks and Sonette sighs.

"This." Sonette replies as she turns around, letting her hand drop and they saw her mark. "When we turn 13, we are given this mark." Sonette tells them as she turns around.

"That looked like it hurt." Fiona said.

"Yeah, it did." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"That is why I can't go home." Sonette said and Amy takes her hand.

"It's okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruined the day." Sonette said smiling.

"Come on." Amy said. Yulia chuckles as she runs over and gives Sonette a hug, knocking her down and everyone starts laughing. Sonette looks at her shock and Yulia giggles.

"Yulia!" Julia shouts and Sonette chuckles.

"It's okay." Sonette said and Yulia giggles.

"Come on Yulia." Julia said walking over and pulls her off Sonette. Sonette got up and smiles. Then Scourge walks over and joins them. Sonette saw Shadow by himself. Sonette sighs as se walks over and sits next to him.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "This is nice." Sonette whispers. Shadow chuckles and Sonette lies down. Shadow looks at her, then quickly looks away as he blush. Sonette giggles.

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Nothing." Sonette whispers. They day went pass quickly. They played a lot of games while they were there. It was lunch time and they head off to get something to eat. They put in their order and sat down. Sonette smiles. This was amazing. It was a beautiful day too. Everything was perfect. They got their lunch and started eating.

"So are we going back after this?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, we should. We still have to pack for tomorrow." Shadow replies and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, that is true." Amy said and Sonette yawns.

"This was so much fun." Sonette whispers and Rouge smiles.

"That's good." Shadow said and Sonette smiles. After lunch, they head back to the motel.

"We better go. See you three later." Rouge said. Everyone leaves, leaving Amy, Shadow and Sonette. Sonette goes for a hot shower. Amy walks in with her clothes.

"Your forgot your clothes." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome." Amy said walking off. Sonette smiles as she started to wash her hair. She was going to enjoy this. She wanted to wash her hair. Once she was done, she turns off the water and got out. She had so many questions. She grabs her towel and sighs.

"Shadow!" she heard Amy shout. Sonette looks over as Shadow walks in and she quickly covers her body with the towel, going bright red and Shadow quickly turns around. Amy walks in.

"Get out!" Amy shouts, pushing Shadow out and slams the door close.

"I took way too long, didn't I?" Sonette asks.

"Shadow had no rights to come in." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs as she starts to dry herself. "Anyway, I'm going to get something for dinner." Amy said.

"Cool." Sonette said as she got dress.

"I better go, be back in a second." Amy said walking out and Sonette follows. Amy walks out and Shadow sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry... for walking in on you." Shadow said.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers. "I took too long." Sonette adds and Shadow sighs. Sonette looks down, she didn't know what to say. Sonette walks to the suitcase and started packing. She heard a phone ring so she looks at Shadow. Shadow sighs as he answers his phone.

"Yes father." Shadow said and sighs. "Got it." Shadow said, then puts the phone on load speaker. "Okay father, you are on load speaker." Shadow said as Sonette walks over.

"Sonette, when you pack your bag, I want you to leave you phone, a lot of your clothes and a few books. I will buy you some new ones when I get to Westopolis. Better clothes." Mephiles tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said.

"Good." Mephiles said. "And you too Shadow. I know you don't have much, but just do it." Mephiles tells him.

"If I may ask father, but why?" Shadow asks.

"I have a plan, just do it." Mephiles tells them.

"Yes father." Shadow said.

"Good, see you in Westopolis." Mephiles said and he hangs up. Sonette sighs as she goes through her clothes, leaving all of dirty clothes here and clothes she believes she won't need for the first six days at Westopolis. She looks at Shadow who was walks to then kitchen and started working on a few things. Sonette puts her clothes on one side of the bed. She wasn't sure what to do. She was a little worried on what Mephiles has plan with her stuff.

"Don't worry." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him, then sighs. "My father has a good plan, I know it." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. She has to have faith.


	8. Day 11: Westopolis

Sonette wakes up to an alarm and sighs as she sits up. She saw Shadow standing next to her with a cup of coffee. He was wearing something different. A lose grey shirt, a black and blue jacket and lose jeans that were being hold up by a black and silver belt.

"Morning." Shadow greets and Sonette smiles.

"Morning." Sonette whispers as she takes the cup.

"Get ready." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she got up. She has her coffee and breakfast, then got dress. She was leaving so much here. She doesn't understand why. Sonette looks at Shadow who throws her phone at her.

"Thank you." Sonette said.

"Don't overdo it." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette smiles as she sits down on the bed, calling Teagan.

 _"Sonette, where have you been!?" Teagan asks._

"Look I don't have long and I can't really explain what is happening. I just need you trust me." Sonette tells Teagan she heard sighs.

 _"Okay, I am just glad you are okay. When we didn't hear from you and you didn't come back. We got worried. We found the truck and you were no where to be seen. It was scary. A hedgehog, Sonic I think his name was, came by asking for you. We told him you were missing. He just left." Teagan explains._

"Wait, Sonic showed up again." Sonette said and Shadow looks at her.

 _"Well yeah, who is he?" Teagan asks._

"That is my brother." Sonette replies.

 _"The Sonic?" Teagan asks._

"Yeah, the Sonic." Sonette replies as Shadow hands Sonette her fake ID and passport.

 _"Are they after you?" Teagan asks._

"Yes so I am going underground for a while. I don't know when I will be home, but I need you to take care of everything. I am so sorry to do this to you." Sonette explains.

 _"Don't worry, I got this. Come back to us safe." Teagan tells her._

"I will." Sonette said as she looks at Shadow who nods. "Look I got to go." Sonette said.

 _"Okay, take care." Teagan said._

"I will, bye." Sonette said, hanging up. Shadow grabs it and sits it on the table. Sonette then grabs her almost empty suitcase. Shadow walks over and they walk out. A call pulls up and they saw Amy, Scourge and Fiona.

"Key." Fiona said, walking over. Shadow hands them over. "You three better go." Fiona tells them. Sonette, Shadow and Amy walks to Shadow's car. Sonette puts her suitcase in the boot, then Shadow and Amy puts their suitcase in. Then got in as another car pull up. It was Rouge. Scourge runs over and Shadow looks at him.

"I need to go with you. Once at the airport, I'll take you case back to the base." Scourge explains.

"Okay. Sonette you are in the back with Amy." Shadow tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said. The pair got into the back while Shadow and Scourge sat in the front.

"Have a nice flight!" Fiona shouts and Sonette takes a deep breath as they head to the airport.

"I got our tickets." Amy said and Sonette leans back. She was a little scared. They have to go to Station Square airport. Knowing her brother was around when she went missing, was a little scary. Amy place her hand on Sonette's and Sonette looks over. "Are you okay?" Amy asks and Sonette smiles.

"Yup." Sonette replies.

"Let's go." Shadow said and Sonette leans back. They made it to the airport and Sonette takes deep breath as they got out. They got their suitcase and Shadow hands the car keys to Scourge. Scourge drives off as they head in. Their plan was going to be here soon. They went through security without any drama and got on their plane. Amy was by the window, Sonette next to her and Shadow next to the aisle. Sonette takes a deep breath, then leans into Shadow who looks at her shock. Amy smiles and Shadow smiles. It was a long fly, but they had no drama. When they made it to Westopolis, it was midday. Westopolis was around 14 hours behind Station Square. They got their stuff and head out.

"Shadow!" a female voice. Then a hedgehog runs over and gives him a hug. She has deep sky blue fur, long orange hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a deep red top with the straps wrapped around her neck, jeans, a brown belt, black boots and white gloves. Shadow shoves the girl off him and sighs.

"Jasmin, leave my brother alone." Amy tells her and Jasmin looks over, then at Sonette who looks away. She has seen like look before. Shadow then grabs Sonette, pulling her behind him and Sonette goes into shock.

"Why are you here Jasmin?" Shadow asks and Jasmin sighs.

"Well I heard you were coming so I wanted to see you." Jasmin said and Shadow walks off, dragging Sonette along. Sonette had trouble keeping up. Amy chased after the pair and Jasmin followed. Then a female tiger walks over and cross her arms.

"Kira." Jasmin whispers.

"Go home Jasmin." Kira tells her and Jasmin walks off. "This way. Mephiles told me to give you three a lift to the hotel." Kira explains as they started walking. They came to Kira's car and got in. Sonette looks around as they head off. Amy giggles and Sonette sighs. "So you must be Sonette, Jules' eldest daughter." Kira said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, that's me." Sonette whispers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." Kira said.

"No, it's okay." Sonette said. They made it to the hotel. Shadow and Amy got the keys and room number, then they got into the lift. Sonette sighs as Shadow his the button with the number 31 on it. Sonette was a little worried. Once they made it to their floor they went to their room. Sonette looks around shock. It was so open. The bed was against the left wall with a mirror above it and two bedside tables on either side. On the close one was a phone and lamp while the other side just had a lamp. On the wall opposite to the bed was a desk with a chair, next to the Sonette sits walks to the other side was a dressers draws with glasses on top. Above that was a large TV. Sonette walks to the other side of the bed. There was a large window with a great view, in front of that was a lounge, to the left was an armchair and small coffee table in front of them. Sonette sits her suitcase on the bed.

"And?" Shadow asks and Sonette turns around.

"My side." Sonette replies and Shadow chuckles. Sonette then saw a door opposite to the armchair so she runs over and opens it to see a large bathroom. To the left was a large shower with glass shower screen and door, a toilet behind that and across was the sink with what looks like marble benching and a large mirror and to the right was a large bath. Sonette runs over to the sink and smiles. Shadow then walks in.

"Wow." Shadow said walking over to Sonette who smiles.

"This is amazing." Sonette whispers.

"And the good news it, you can close the door when you are in here." Shadow tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs. The motel had a window she could have climbed out of, here doesn't. Sonette smiles.

"That is good." Sonette said as they walk back into the main room. Sonette moves the suitcase and sits down. "So who was that Jasmin?" Sonette asks as Shadow sits down on his side of the bed.

"No one." Shadow replies.

"Really, she seems to like you." Sonette said and Shadow sighs.

"She has a crush on me. I told her I will never like her back, but she doesn't give up." Shadow explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"And she hates you and the rest of your family." Shadow adds and Sonette sighs.

"It did look like she wanted to kill me." Sonette admits and Shadow looks at her. "But can I blame her. My family are monsters." Sonette whispers. Shadow sighs as he got up and walks in front of Sonette. "I mean, look at Amy, her family are gone because of mine." Sonette said looking at Shadow who place his hand on top of Sonette's head. Sonette goes into shock.

"You left, remember." Shadow said and Sonette nods. Shadow sighs as he sits next to Sonette.

"Still, I have to live with it." Sonette whispers and Shadow sighs. "No matter where I run to, what name I use, I can't change who I am and why my family are." Sonette explains, placing her hand over her family's mark. "No matter how far I run, the blood they spill always lands on my hands as well." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Sonette." Shadow said. Sonette lies down, pulling her legs up and closes her eyes. She really didn't want Shadow or Amy see her like this. Amy then walks in.

"What's going on?" Amy asks.

"We'll talk outside, Sonette would like to rest." Shadow replies as he got up and walks over, then drags Amy out. Sonette sighs. She was scared. Scared of her own family. If they got her back, who knows what will happen to her.


	9. Day 12: Revenge

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and looked around confused. Shadow was gone. Sonette quickly sits up as she starts to panic. Where is he? Then the door opens so she quickly looks over to see Amy and Shadow. They had coffee's from a café.

"Morning." Shadow greets and Sonette sighs.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"I woke up and Shadow was gone." Sonette replies as she got up and sits down on the lounge. Shadow and Amy walks over. Shadow sits down next to Sonette, handing her a coffee. Sonette takes it as Amy sits down in the arm chair.

"Sorry if it scared you." Shadow said.

"Just, don't do it again." Sonette tells him and Shadow nods.

"I'll wait till you wake up." Shadow said and Amy giggles.

"What?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Amy replies. Sonette takes a sip and sighs. All she could think about was Jasmin. Why was Jasmin in her head? Why does she feel like she has met Jasmin before? Where? When? "Sonette." Amy said worried and Sonette sits down her coffee. "What's wrong, don't you like it?" Amy asks.

"Not, it's great. It isn't the coffee." Sonette replies and sighs. "It's Jasmin." Sonette whispers.

"Don't let her bother you." Shadow tells her.

"I feel like I have met her before." Sonette admits and Shadow sighs.

"A little over 12 years ago, Jasmin was held captured by your family. Her parents were killed and we had no lead on finding her. Till we found her lost at Central City mall. She said she didn't remember getting there. One second she was in a scary room, the next she was here." Shadow explains and Sonette sighs.

"Why can't I remember?" Sonette asks herself.

"Don't push yourself." Shadow tells her.

"Wait if it was 12 years ago, wouldn't the mall have cameras?" Sonette asks.

"Well yeah, from what I heard, she was dropped right in front of one." Shadow replies. "Do you really want to know?" Shadow asks and Sonette nods.

"Shadow." Amy said worried.

"I'll make a call." Shadow said walking out. Sonette grabs her coffee and starts drinking it. Her memory is all hazy. Did something happen to her back then?

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"No, I can't remember much back there. It is all hazy." Sonette explains.

"Don't worry, Shadow is working on it." Amy said and Sonette nods. Shadow then walks back in.

"Amy, a moment." Shadow said and Amy nods as she got up and walks out. Sonette smiles as she sits down her coffee down and walks into the bathroom. She was tired. She heard the door open and close. She wash her face and sighs. She then looks into the mirror to see Jasmin walking up to her. Sonette quickly turn around to see Jasmin holding a knife. Jasmin tries to stab her but Sonette grabbed her wrist.

"You are a monster!" Jasmin shouts. Sonette knocks the knife out of her hand. Jasmin started beating into Sonette. Sonette tried to fight back, but Jasmin throws Sonette onto the ground. Sonette moans in pain. Jasmin grabs the knife and kneels over. She then tries to stab Sonette, but Sonette grabs her wrists. "Die!" Jasmin screams.

"No." Sonette cries.

"You are a monster." Jasmin said and Sonette felt tears in her eyes. "You and your family, you all need to die." Jasmin shouts, knocking Sonette's hands out of the way, then stabs her left hand. Sonette cries out in pain.

"Jasmin!" they heard Kira shout. Kira runs over, pulling Jasmin off Sonette who rolls onto her left side, curling up. Amy runs over and kneels in front of her. Sonette saw Shadow and he didn't look happy.

"She is a monster!" Jasmin shouts.

"She is the reason you aren't dead!" Shadow shouts and Jasmin looks at him confused. "We have the video of you being dropped off at Central City mall 12 years ago." Shadow starts to explain as he walks over. Sonette sits up. "We see you being dropped off and for a second, we saw Sonette standing behind you. Then she runs off." Shadow explains.

"No, lies!" Jasmin shouts.

"Shadow, forget Jasmin. Sonette needs medial treatment, now!" Amy shouts.

"As for you, you will not be leaving your apartment till Mephiles gets here." Kira tells Jasmin, dragging her out. Shadow walks to Sonette who moans in pain.

"We can't take her to the hospital. Call Candace, she isn't far, right?" Amy asks.

"She isn't." Shadow replies, grabbing a hand towel and hands it over, then walks off. Sonette looks at her hand. She then pulls the knife out.

"Sonette!" Amy shouts, wrapping the hand up with the towel as best she could.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"I'm sorry. She stole my card to your room." Amy said.

"It's not your fault." Sonette tells her.

"Hurry." they heard Shadow said. He then walks in and takes a deep breath. "Candace is only ten away, she is on her way." Shadow explains.

"Who is this Candace?" Sonette asks.

"She is a medic, she will take care of that hand for you." Amy replies.

"Oh, okay." Sonette whispers. "How... how much trouble will Jasmin be in?" Sonette asks softly.

"We don't know." Shadow replies. "Why?" Shadow asks.

"I... never mind." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"Well this is very complicated." Amy adds.

"Okay." Sonette said and Amy sighs. Sonette moves to the bath and leans against it.

"Amy, wait for Candace." Shadow tells her. Amy got up and runs out. Shadow walks over and crouches in front of Sonette. "You don't blame Jasmin for attacking you." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs.

"She was hurt by my family." Sonette whispers.

"Still gave her no right to come in here and try to kill you. We told her you are under protection. She won't get in too much trouble, but she will be sent away." Shadow explains.

"But this city, it's her home." Sonette whispers as she looks down.

"Well yeah." Shadow said.

"Then don't send her away!" Sonette shouts, looking at Shadow who looks at her shock. Sonette sighs. "Just, make sure she isn't allow near me or something." Sonette tells him as she looks down. Shadow smiles, placing his hand on Sonette's head. Sonette blush as she looks up.

"I'll see what I can do." Shadow said, standing up. Then Amy walks in with a fox close behind her. She has deep sky blue fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, orange eyes and is wearing a purple top, jeans, black boots and carrying a large bag.

"Sonette, this is Candace." Amy introduces.

"Hi." Sonette whispers as Candace walks to Sonette's left side and kneels down.

"Hand." Candace said. Sonette holds her hand up and Candace unwraps it, then got a better look at the wound.

"And?" Amy asks.

"It is hard to tell with out any x-rays. It will heal fine, I just need to clean, stitch it and wrap it. You all just need to keep it clean and wrapped." Candace explains as she let's Sonette's hand go and went through her bag. She puts on gloves and got to work. Sonette sat there. It hurt a lot, but she had to get through it. She didn't want anything for it. Amy was on her right side, holding onto her hand. Once Candace was done with the stitching, she cleaned it again and started wrapping Sonette's hand. "I am amaze how you dealt with the pain." Candace said.

"She's right." Amy adds.

"I didn't want any painkillers." Sonette whispers.

"I see." Candace said. "Just keep it clean and don't rip the stitching. Shadow, you will need to help her." Candace explains.

"Got it." Shadow said and Amy sighs. Candace finished wrapping Sonette's hand up and started packing.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Candace said, standing up with her bag.

"I'll walk you out." Shadow said and the pair walks out. Amy got up and started cleaning up the blood. It was bad enough they had to get rid of the hotel's towel. They would ask too many questions if they got it covered in blood. Sonette sat there, not knowing what to do. Amy walks off and Sonette got up, then walks out into the main room. Shadow walks in as Amy walks out. Sonette walks to the bed and lies down.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"For what?" Shadow asks, walking over.

"Being a burden." Sonette replies and Shadow sighs.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow tells her and Sonette closes her eyes. What if this was all her fault? "We should stay here till my father comes up." Shadow said.

"Good idea." Sonette whispers as she opens her eyes. Shadow sighs as he sits down on the lounge. Sonette takes a deep breath. This was gong to be hell, but she will be fine.


	10. Day 17: Shopping

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. The days passed slowly, nothing happened. Sonette looks at her left hand. It hurts a little. Sonette sits up and sighs. She looks over to see Shadow. Mephiles was going to be here soon.

"Morning." Shadow greets and Sonette sighs. "Get ready." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she got up. She had to get change. She grabs some clean clothes and walks into the bathroom. She walks to then sink and sighs. She got dress and washed her face. She walks out to see Shadow with Mephiles and Amy.

"Ah morning Sonette." Mephiles greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers, sitting her clothes on the bed. Mephiles walks over and Sonette turns around to face him. Mephiles grabs Sonette's left wrist and pulls it up. Sonette sighs.

"How is your hand?" Mephiles asks.

"It's okay, hurts a little." Sonette replies.

"That is good." Mephiles said as he lets Sonette go. Sonette sighs. "Put some shoes on, we are going." Mephiles tells her. Sonette nods as she put her shoes on. They head out and to the lift.

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"Like I promised you, we are going shopping for new clothes." Mephiles replies.

"Oh, right." Sonette whispers. They got into the lift and head down.

"This is going to be so much fun." Amy said and Shadow sighs. They made it outside to see a car waiting. They got in and head off. They made it to the mall and head in. It was busy. Sonette wraps her arms around Shadow's arm. Shadow looks at her shock, then smiles.

"Don't let go." Shadow said and Sonette nods.

"Um, can you buy me a coffee?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Shadow said. "Father, Sonette and I would like a coffee." Shadow tells Mephiles who smiles.

"Of course." Mephiles said as they went to the café. They out their order in and wait. Sonette sighs, she still has her arms wrapped around Shadow's arm. She doesn't like crowds much. A part of her think her family is here. Without realising it, Sonette's grip on Shadow's arm tighten.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks. Sonette looks at him, then nods.

"Yeah, sorry." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Shadow said and Sonette smiles. They got their drinks and head off. They slowly went around, getting clothes for Sonette. Sonette was a little worried about money, but Mephiles told her it was fine. Sonette stop at the jewellers, looking through the window. There was a lot to look at. Then one caught her eye, it was an Olive Leaf Pendant with an amethyst middle. It was beautiful.

'Wow, but 800 dollars, that is a lot of money.' Sonette thought and it was also on special.

"Which one do you like?" she heard Shadow asks. Sonette looks back to see Shadow right behind her. Sonette sighs.

"This one." Sonette replies, pointing the necklace out.

"That is cool." Shadow said. "Amy wants to take you in the bra shop." Shadow tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said walking off. Amy grabs her arm and they went into the shop. She saw Mephiles close behind and quickly looks away.

"Get as many as you want." Mephiles tells them, standing by the counter. Amy grabs Sonette and they started looking around. Amy then smiles.

"What?" Sonette asks.

"Come on." Amy said. After being talked into to buy sets Sonette didn't really like, they got everything and Mephiles payed for them.

"So you're here just to pay for everything." the lady behind the counter said.

"I promised them I would buy them new clothes. What kind of man or father would I bed if I back out of it." Mephiles explains and the lady giggles.

"Well have a good day." the lady said and the trio walks out. Then Shadow walks over.

"We are almost done, then we can get lunch." Mephiles said, walking off with Amy. Shadow walks behind Sonette, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Sonette blush, then saw a box.

"Take it." Shadow said. Sonette nods as she takes it, then opens and goes into shock as she turns bright red. It was the necklace she was looking at. He brought it for her.

"Th-thank you." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"Come on." Shadow said and the pair heads off. Sonette wraps her arms around Shadow's arm. Amy looks at the pair and giggles. Mephiles looks back.

"Are you two hungry?" Mephiles asks.

"I am." Sonette replies.

"It's about time we have lunch." Shadow said.

"Come on." Mephiles said. They made it to the food court and found a spot to sit.

"What do you want?" Shadow asks.

"Um, McDonalds. I want some cheese burgers and chips, plus a large drink, cola." Sonette replies.

"Got it, stay here." Shadow tells her and walks off. Amy then runs off and Mephiles looks at her.

"Can I trust you to be alone?" Mephiles asks.

"Yes sir, I'll just sit here." Sonette said. Mephiles moves the trolley next to her. Sonette smiles.

"Good girl." Mephiles said walking off. Sonette grabs a book she got. She was so happy. Mephiles has been so kind to her. Sure, he could be using her to get to her family, but she doesn't care. Sonette then felt eyes on her so she looks over to see Miles 'Tails' Prower. Sonette quickly looks away. What is he doing here? Sonette sighs as she rest her head on the table. She was hungry.

'I hate rush hour, it takes forever to get our meals.' Sonette thought. Sonette looks at Tails who was on the phone. He looked like a charming man. He has grown up so much. Sonette smiles, closing her eyes, remembering what Tails once said to her.

 _A 13 year old Sonette is sitting in her room on her bed. She was in pain from training. She still isn't strong enough. She then heard a knock on her door. She looks over as a five year old Tails walks in. Sonette smiles._

 _"I heard you were hurt." Tails said, closing the door and walks over._

 _"I'm fine Tails. Thank you for coming to check on me." Sonette said. Tails climbs up and Sonette smiles._

 _"I came because I care." Tails said as he sits on her lap. Sonette leans back and Tails sighs._

 _"I'm just not strong enough." Sonette whispers._

 _"I see." Tails whispers, then smiles as he looks at Sonette. "Then I'll get stronger so I can protect you." Tails tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, then smiles._

 _"Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails rest his head on her chest. "Thank you." Sonette whispers. Then a 13 year old Sonic walks in._

 _"Tails, come on." Sonic said._

 _"Okay." Tails said as he got up and runs out. Sonette lies down as Sonic walks out, closing the door._

 _'He is going to be a great man.' Sonette thought._

Sonette jumps to something hitting the table. She saw it was Mephiles with his lunch. Sonette sighs, looking around. Tails was gone.

"What is it?" Mephiles asks.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to zone out." Sonette whispers as Amy walks back and sits down.

"It's okay." Mephiles said as Shadow walks over with a large bag and two drinks. Shadow sits down, sitting Sonette's drink in front of her and sits is down. He then grabs his burger and chips, then hands the bag to Sonette. Sonette looks in and smiles. She has five burgers and three large chips.

"Hope you are hungry." Shadow said.

"Oh I am." Sonette said as she started eating.

"Sonette, who was that fox you were staring at?" Amy asks and Sonette looks at her shock, then sighs.

"A member of my family's organisation, Miles Prower, though he goes by his nickname, Tails." Sonette replies.

"Means they know you are here." Mephiles said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Do we leave?" Shadow asks and Mephiles chuckles.

"No, let them know. After all, on the hotel floor, besides you three, I am there, Fiona, Scourge, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Julia and Yulia. Plus Storm, Lucy, Roxy and Athena are on their way. If they can get her through all of us, they can have her." Mephiles explains and Sonette sighs. She should act like she doesn't want to be here. If her family finds out other wise, she will be killed for sure. After lunch, they head off. They made it to the car and pack everything in. They then got in and head off.

"Candace said she will wash all your clothes so I will drop you at the hotel and get that done." Mephiles explains. "You Sonette, need to act like we are keeping you by force. I know you really like it here with us. Your family can't know that." Mephiles tells her.

"I know sir." Sonette whispers. A part of her doesn't want to be here. She wants to be with Teagan and the others back home, her real home. Her blood family suck anyway. She then thought of Tails.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"It's just Tails, it is so hard believe that he is the same fox cub that sat on my lap and told me he was going to get stronger to protect me. He is such a charming young man." Sonette admits.

"That was cute of him." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I always go beaten up and he came and made sure I was okay." Sonette explains. "I saw him as a little brother." Sonette adds. They came to the hotel, Sonette, Shadow and Amy got out and Mephiles drove off. The trio heads inside. Sonette then looks back as a pink motorcycle pull up. 'Sonia.' Sonette thought as she face forwards and got into the lift.

"Who was it?" Shadow asks.

"I think it was Sonia, my sister." Sonette replies.

"This is bad." Amy whispers. They made it to their floor to see Fiona, Scourge, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Julia and Yulia all waiting.

"In." Shadow said, walking into his and Sonette's room with Sonette. Sonette runs to the window, pulling the curtains close.

"What is it?" Rouge asks.

"They are here." Shadow said and Fiona, Scourge, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Julia and Yulia looks at him shock.

"They are here to take Sonette away from us." Yulia said and Sonette sighs.

"Why close the curtain?" Wave asks.

"Sonia is here." Amy said.

"Sonia's favourite weapon is the sniper rifle. She is the best in the field. This might even be enough." Sonette explains.

"Not good." Scourge said.

"That sister of yours is a pain in the ass." Rouge said.

"I know." Sonette whispers as she turns around.

"Sonette." Julia whispers.

"I'm scared." Sonette admits with tears in her eyes. Yulia runs over and gives her a hug. "I know I have to act like you are holding me here by force, but I can't go home." Sonette explains.

"We know and they won't get you." Rouge tells her and Sonette smiles. "I'll call up Mia and Cira, I know Storm, Lucy, Roxy and Athena are on their way, but I would like it better if they were here too." Rouge said. "We have two rooms spear anyway. We almost got the floor. Three rooms have people in it, though they are leaving soon so we have the booking after them." Rouge explains.

"Call them." Shadow tells her. Rouge walks out and Sonette looks at Yulia.

"Don't worry Sonette, we are here." Yulia said.

"We will leave you two to talk. Come on Yulia." Wave said. Everyone walked out, leaving Shadow and Sonette alone. Shadow sighs, walking up to Sonette who looks at him.

"This isn't going to end well, you know that right?" Sonette said.

"I do." Shadow said. Sonette felt tears in her eyes and Shadow sighs, pulling Sonette into a hug.

"Shadow." Sonette cries. Shadow sighs, this was going to be hard on her.

"I know." Shadow said and Sonette breaks down in tears. She was so scared.


	11. Day 20: Love

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. The last three days have been a little crazy, now that her family are here. She has seen them. Sonette is now not allow to the leave the room unless she has to. She doesn't mind. She was more scared of her family more than anything. Every time she thinks about them, the first image she sees it her father holding a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Sonette whimpers in fear. She then felt an arm over her and someone move behind her. She looks back to see Shadow and goes red as she looks away.

"Morning." Shadow whispers.

"Morning." Sonette whispers. She has also been getting strong feelings towards Shadow. She can't stop them. He was a jerk, but he was also kind, caring and helps her a lot. She can't tell him. Sonette got up and sighs. She is too scared to open the curtains. Scared Sonia or someone can look through. Shadow on the other hand, keeps bugging her to open it.

"I'll get breakfast, stay here." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods.

"Just call room services." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"Sure, do you want what you normally get?" Shadow asks.

"Please." Sonette replies as she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to change. She then goes to walk out but Shadow was standing in the doorway. "Move." Sonette said as she walks pass. Shadow then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back. Sonette goes red.

"Why are you advoiding me?" Shadow asks.

"Shadow, let me go." Sonette pleads.

"Not till you tell me." Shadow tells her and Sonette tires to loosen his grip, but it only tighten.

"Shadow." Sonette whispers. "I can't tell you." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Shadow asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"Because I can't!" Sonette shouts and Shadow looks at her worried.

"Sonette." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"It's stupid." Sonette whispers.

"Try me." Shadow said, letting Sonette go. Sonette takes a deep breath. She has to. Sonette turns around, then closes her eyes. "You are acting strange." Shadow said.

"I... I like you!" Sonette tells him and Shadow looks at her shock. "Crazy, huh, falling for the enemy." Sonette said, opening her eyes, looking down. Shadow clamps Sonette's chin, making her look up and pulls her into a kiss. Sonette goes into shock, but slowly relaxed. Sonette moans. Was this happening? Shadow breaks the kiss and Sonette looks at him, still in shock. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Open up!" they heard Rouge call out. Shadow walks off and Sonette sits down on the lounge. Shadow opens the door and Rouge walks in with two coffee. "Here." Rouge said, handing one to Shadow and walks to Sonette. "And here you go." Rouge said, handing the last coffee over.

"Thank you." Sonette said.

"Are you okay? You look a little red." Rouge asks worried.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sonette replies smiling.

"Okay." Rouge said. "I'll see you two later." Rouge said walking out. Sonette takes a sip of her coffee as Shadow closes the door. Sonette sits her coffee down and sighs as Shadow walks over, sitting his down.

"I..." Sonette whispers.

"Let's get light in here." Shadow said, opening the curtains.

"Shadow!" Sonette shouts, standing up and Shadow chuckles, slamming Sonette into the window. Sonette goes into shock.

"We need sunlight." Shadow said and Sonette push him, then turns her back to him. Shadow chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. Sonette goes red. Shadow chuckles, then starts kissing Sonette's neck.

"Shadow, stop." Sonette pants. She then felt his hand move down so she quickly grabs it. "Okay, we have the curtains open!" Sonette shouts and Shadow chuckles.

"Good." Shadow said walking off, grabbing his coffee. Sonette sits down and cross her arms. Shadow chuckles as he walks over, then kiss her on the lips.

"I wish I didn't tell you." Sonette whispers.

"What, that you love me." Shadow said and Sonette looks away. "Can't take it back now." Shadow tells her and Sonette looks at him.

"You are an ass." Sonette said.

"And that's why you love me." Shadow said and Sonette goes red. "See." Shadow said and Sonette looks away. They then heard a knock on the door. They look over as Amy and Mephiles walks in. Sonette stands up, grabbing her coffee.

"And how are you two this morning?" Mephiles asks.

"Fine sir." Sonette replies and Shadow chuckles. "Don't." Sonette tells him.

"What is it?" Amy asks, then smiles. "Oh did you tell Shadow the truth." Amy said and Sonette goes red. She told Amy the truth. Amy bugged her to tell Shadow.

"I'm sorry." Mephiles said.

"I... I like your son." Sonette whispers and Mephiles smiles.

"I see." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs. She felt so embarrassed. First telling Shadow and now Mephiles, his father.

"Anyway, tomorrow you, Shadow, Amy, Scourge, Fiona, Rouge, Julia, Yulia and Wave are going shopping. We have a dinner coming up in three days. You need to dress up." Mephiles tells her.

"Yes father." Shadow said.

"There will be two cars. I hope you eight will be careful." Mephiles explains. "The rest have their outfits." Mephiles adds.

"Okay." Sonette said.

"We got it dad." Amy said and Mephiles looks at Sonette, then walks out.

"Anyway, our breakfast should be here soon." Shadow said.

"Right, see you later." Amy said walking out. Sonette sighs.

"So what colour of dress do you want?" Shadow asks and Sonette smiles.

"Purple of course, so I can wear that necklace you got me." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles. Sonette sits down, drinking her coffee.

"I can't wait to see you wear it." Shadow said, sitting down. She tried it on and it is the right length. It isn't too high and it isn't too low. It was perfect. Now she needs a dress. "So what are we going to do about your family? They can't know about us." Shadow asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"We will work something out." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. They have to.


	12. Day 21: Family

Sonette wakes up to an alarm which then gets turn off. She felt Shadow behind her with his arms around her. Sonette looks at him. Shadow smiles, kissing Sonette. Sonette felt happy.

"Morning." Shadow whispers.

"Morning. We should get up." Sonette said as she goes to get up but Shadow pulls her down and into his arms. Sonette goes red. "Shadow." Sonette whines.

"Five more minutes." Shadow said and Sonette smiles. They then heard a knock on the door. Shadow sighs as he got up and Sonette chuckles as she got up. Shadow opens the door to see Amy.

"Come on, I'm buying breakfast from the restaurant." Amy tells them. Sonette sighs, Amy told everyone else that Shadow and her are dating. Amy couldn't keep it to herself. Sonette grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom to get dress. She then walks out and puts her shoes on.

"Ready?" Shadow asks and Sonette nods. "Come on." Shadow said and they head out. They made it to the lift and head down. Sonette sighs. It then stops and two people walk in, standing behind them. Shadow wraps his arm around Sonette's waist and pulls her close. Sonette sighs. She has a bad feeling about this. The lift stop and they head to the restaurant. They sat down and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"I don't know what I want." Sonette replies.

"It's okay." Amy said. They then order this breakfast and Sonette yawns. Then something caught her eye. She looks over to see her mother, Aleena, with a couple of people. Sonette looks down.

'What is she doing here?' Sonette thought.

"What is it?" she heard Rouge asks and Sonette looks up.

"Nothing, just tired." Sonette replies. After breakfast, they head off and to in the car. Sonette was with Shadow, Amy and Rouge. Scourge, Fiona, Julia, Yulia and Wave got in the second car. They head off and Sonette sighs. Why was she doing this? They made it to the shop and Sonette looks around.

"Oh, I like this." Rouge said. Sonette sat down by the changing room when she saw Sonia and Sally walk in. Sonette looks down.

'What are they doing here?' Sonette thought, then Amy walks over with a orange silk dress. Sonette sighs as she takes it and walks into the changing room. She puts it on and sighs. It hugs her hour-glass figure and goes to the ground.

'Not my colour, but still pretty cute.' Sonette thought.

"Are you done?" Amy asks. Sonette sighs as she walks out.

"I like it." Amy said.

"Oh, try gold." Rouge said and Sonette sighs.

"Okay." Sonette said, taking the dress and got change. The gold silk goes down to her ankles with side slit, the sleeve goes over her left shoulder and it shapes her hour-glass figure. 'Nice.' Sonette thought, then walks out.

"I love it, but we have three more for you to try." Wave tells her. Sonette grabs the first dress, handing it to Rouge, then take a forest green dress. Sonette takes it and goes into to change. It was a strapless silk dress with the side slit and it shapes her hour-glass figure. Sonette smiles. She loves this dress. Sonette walks out.

"Oh wow." Rouge said.

"Can... can I get this dress, not matter what I pick for that dinner?" Sonette asks as she goes red.

"Of course you can." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Here, we have two purple ones for you." Rouge said. Wave hands the first one over and Sonette walks back into the changing room to get dress. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart collar, going down to her ankles and shapes her hour-glass figure. Sonette walks out and Amy smiles.

"That is nice, but I love this one and so does Shadow." Amy said, handing the dress over. Sonette sighs, then walks back in to try it on. The straps went around her neck with a halter collar, backless, and goes to her ankle with the sides slit. She really like this dress. She of course won't be wearing a bra when she wears this out. She still likes it though. Sonette walks out.

"Yes, that one!" Rouge shouts.

"And?" Amy asks.

"I like it." Sonette admits as she goes red.

"Get change." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods, walking back in and gets dress. She hands Shadow the two dress she wants.

"We are going." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. Once Shadow payed for the dresses and they head out.

"What about Amy and the others?" Sonette asks softly.

"They will be fine. Amy knows my size of clothes so she is going to get me my clothes." Shadow said as they started walking. The hotel wasn't that far. "I assume you saw your sister." Shadow whispers.

"Yeah and Sally." Sonette whispers. Shadow wrap his arm around Sonette's waist and pulls her close. Sonette sighs. Sonette then looks into the shops glass and saw Sonia and Sally behind her, following them.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Shadow asks and Sonette looks at him.

"I would like that." Sonette replies. They came to a coffee shop and order their drinks. Sonette sighs, Shadow still has his arm around her. Sonette sighs.

"Look around." Shadow whispers. Sonette looks around. Sonia and Sally were gone. She then sighs as she looks at Shadow. They got their coffee and head to the hotel. Once there, they were greeted by Candace.

"And the dress?" Candace asks.

"We got two, I hope that is okay." Shadow said.

"Yup, see you tomorrow." Candace said, grabbing the bag and walks out. Then something green catches Sonette's eye. She looks over to see Manic, standing to the side with Tails. Sonette sighs as she was dragged to the lift. They head up and Sonette sighs.

"Manic and that Tails kid." Shadow said and Sonette nods. They made it to their room and Sonette sits down on her bed.

"There are so many people of my family here. First my mother, then Sonia and Sally and now, Manic and Tails. All we need now is Sonic and my father to show up." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles as he walks over. Sonette looks at him.

"Calm down." Shadow tells her.

"How?" Sonette asks.

"They can't get you. You know that right." Shadow replies and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"We just have to be careful from now on." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. This was going to be hard.

"Right." Sonette whispers. Shadow clamps her chin, then pulls her into a kiss. "Trust me." Shadow whsipers.

"I do." Sonette whispers back.


	13. Day 23: Dinner

Sonette was taking a shower. It has been a slow day. Amy and Rouge are waiting so they can do Sonette's hair and makeup. She tried to fight them and failed. Sonette sighs. She was scared. This meeting, this dinner, is all the leaders from the different areas. Mephiles may be the big boss, but he is only one person. Sonette will be a target as soon as they see her.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. Sonette turns off the water and sighs. She didn't want to get out yet. She heard the door open so she quickly looks over as Shadow walks in and closes the door.

"Worried." Shadow said, grabbing Sonette's towel and walks over.

"Yeah, what if someone tries to kill me?" Sonette asks as she got out of the shower.

"Not going to happened." Shadow replies.

"How do you know?" Sonette asks.

"Because..." Shadow starts, wrapping the towel around Sonette. "My father has taken care of that." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. "Now hurry you or you will run us late." Shadow tells her waking out. Sonette smiles as she starts drying herself, then wraps the towel around her. She then walks out to see Rouge and Amy waiting. Shadow was gone.

"Come on." Rouge tells her. Sonette walks over and sits down on the floor in front of the lounge. Rouge then started drying Sonette's hair.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, a little worried." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, we will look after you." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"So, how are things between you and Shadow?" Rouge asks.

"Okay, I guess. It has only been three days." Sonette replies and Amy giggles.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" Rouge asks and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, he is. Once I left home, all I cared about was work and staying hidden. Teagan helped me a lot. She has been amazing. She helped me recover and move on." Sonette explains.

"I saw a picture of her, she looks pretty." Amy said.

"She is beautiful and I see her more of a family than my blood." Sonette admits. "I hope she is okay." Sonette whispers.

"Do you want me to ask dad to send someone to check on her?" Amy asks.

"No, Sonic knows her. It is too much of a risk." Sonette replies. "Teagan is safe, everyone there, we look after each other." Sonette explains.

"Like a family." Rouge said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, like a family." Sonette whispers. Rouge pulls of Sonette's hair up into a pony tail and the rest down.

"You have amazing hair." Rouge said.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Amy smiles.

"Let's get ready." Amy said and Sonette nods. Sonette got dress and Rouge did her makeup. She was just wearing eyeshadow and lip-gloss. She isn't a fan of makeup. Sonette then puts on her black high heels. Amy pick them up for her.

"Done." Amy said.

"One more thing." Sonette said, walking to the bedside table in her side of the bed. She opens the draw the see the necklace's box. She opens it and pulls out the necklace.

"Oh wow." Rouge said walking over with Amy.

"That is so pretty. When did you get it? Who got it?" Amy asks.

"Shadow got it for me when we went shopping." Sonette replies.

"Pass it her and turn around." Rouge said. Sonette nods, handing it over and turns her back to her as she moves her hair. Rouge put it on and Sonette smiles. She lets her hair go as she turns around.

"It's amazing." Amy said as Shadow then walks in, dressed in a black suit.

"Ready?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Rouge replies.

"Come on." Shadow said and they head off. Sonette sighs, she was a little nervous. They made it to the lift and head down. Amy taps Shadow who looks at her. Amy looks at Sonette who was looking down. Shadow smiles, going to Sonette's ear. "You look amazing." Shadow whispers and Sonette blush.

"Th-thanks." Sonette whispers. They made it to the ground the ground floor to see Mephiles waiting.

"Well look at you." Mephiles said and Sonette goes red. "The limo is waiting." Mephiles said and they head out. They got in and head off. "Are you okay?" Mephiles asks.

"Y-yeah, not use to wearing clothes like these out." Sonette replies.

"Well you look amazing." Mephiles said.

"Thank you sir." Sonette whispers.

"Now, as you know, you are going in a room full of my men. You cannot leave Shadow's side." Mephiles tells her.

"I know sir." Sonette said. They made it to the restaurant. There were so many people here.

"Ready?" Shadow asks.

"No." Sonette replies and Mephiles chuckles.

"Come on." Shadow said and they got out. They head inside and Mephiles talk to the worker.

"This way." Mephiles said and they head upstairs. They walk into a large open room. There was round tables around the room and a bar at the back. They came to a table where Wave, Jet, Fiona, Julia, Yulia, Scourge, Kira, Jasmin and Candace. Sonette kept her head down. Sonette sighs, Mephiles and Shadow were sitting in either side of her. Amy was across from her.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Candace asks and Sonette looks at her. "How is your hand?" Candace then asks and Jasmin looks down.

"It's fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, make sure you keep it clean." Candace tells her.

"Don't worry, I have been keeping any eye on it." Shadow assures Candace who smiles.

"That's good." Candace said. Jasmin got up and walks to the bar.

"Shadow, can I talk to Jasmin?" Sonette asks.

"Uh sure, I'll walk you over." Shadow said standing up. Sonette stands up and they walked to the bar. Shadow walked back.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said and Jasmin looks at her shock. "My family hurt you, like they hurt Amy and me being here, it isn't easy for you." Sonette said.

"It isn't." Jasmin whispers. "I saw the video. You did drop me off at the mall. We appeared, you were behind me and held you hands out, then you were gone." Jasmin explains.

"I don't remember much back there. I assume my father found out and I was punished." Sonette said and Jasmin looks at her confused. "Well beaten." Sonette admits.

"He does that?" Jasmin asks.

"Yeah, he does." Sonette replies and Jasmin sighs.

"I was told you didn't blame me for attacking you. That you didn't want me to be forced to move." Jasmin said.

"My family are monsters." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we should get back to the table." Jasmin said as Shadow walks over.

"Good idea, Henry White just walked in." Shadow said and Sonette looks over, seeing the elderly hedgehog. They walk back to the table and sat down. Then Storm the Albatross and a hedgehog walks over and sits down. The young hedgehog has cherry blossom pink fur and bright blue eyes.

"Sonette, this is Storm and Mai." Amy introduces.

"Hello." Mai said.

"Hi." Sonette whispers. Shadow quickly got up and Sonette looks back to see a maize yellow fur with indigo eyes standing behind her with a knife. Shadow grabbed her wrist.

"Cira." Shadow said and Mephiles sighs.

"Sit down Cira." Jasmin tells and Cira drops the knife, then walks over and sits down. Shadow picks the knife up and sits down.

"This is a bad idea." Cira said.

"Give it a chance." a female voice said. Sonette saw a hedgehog walks over. She has deep sky blue fur, long frost green hair and lust red eyes. She walks to Sonette. "I'm Athena." Athena introduces.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"When I heard word we found you, I couldn't believe it. You have been missing since you were 15." Athena said as she walks to her seat and sits down.

"I left my family." Sonette said.

"So we heard." a new voice said. Sonette saw a hedgehog with light green fur and midnight blue eyes. "But why?" she then asks.

"Lucy, not here." Mephiles tells her.

"Of course sir." Lucy said sitting down.

"Roxy is late, again." Rouge said.

"She is always late." Wave adds.

"Lies." a fox said, running over. She has black fur with white fur on her muzzle, long red hair and pink eyes.

"You are Roxy." Jet said.

"Anyway, this must be Sonette." Roxy said, looking at Sonette as she sits down.

"Henry, back off." Mephiles said and Sonette looks back to see the elderly hedgehog.

"She is the enemy and yet, she eats here with us." Henry said, pulling out a knife and holds it to Sonette's neck. Sonette sighs, feeling the sharp blade against her skin.

"Henry, not here." Mephiles tells him.

"What, no begging?" Henry asks.

"You know how many times my father did this to me. He could have killed me then too. Begging is useless if the one holding the knife has the lust to kill." Sonette explains and Henry chuckles.

"Oh I like her." Henry said, pulling the knife back and Shadow looks at Sonette worried. "Maybe you are right Mephiles." Henry said walking off.

"Wow, that was scary." Yulia said.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"What you said about your father, was that true?" Jasmin asks.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette replies. "I left because my father held a gun to my head and called me a failure. He was going to kill me. Manic knocked him down which gave me time to run." Sonette explains. "No one is wrong, calling them monsters." Sonette adds.

"That is wrong." Jasmin said and Sonette looks down.

"He didn't care. I left." Sonette said. As the night went on, Sonette manage to convince Shadow to let her have a couple of drinks. Then a worker at the restaurant walks over with a note.

"Mr Dark, a man asked me to give this to you." the worker said.

"Thank you." Mephiles said and the worker walks off. Sonette looks over and Mephiles chuckles.

"What is it father?" Shadow asks.

"Meet me downstairs with my daughter, Jules." Mephiles reads.

"Dad." Amy said.

"Amy, Shadow, Yulia, Julia, Jasmin, Rouge, you will come down just in case." Mephiles tells them.

"Wait, I want to come." Cira whines.

"You will cover for us." Mephiles tells her and Cira nods.

"Of course sir." Cira said.

"Come on." Mephiles said standing up. They head down stairs and into the main room to see Jules sitting at a table with Aleena, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails and Sally. They all were on one side. They walked over and sit on the other side. Sonette sighs. Once again, Shadow and Mephiles here one either side.

"This is day 23, it took you 23 days to have this chat." Mephiles said and Jules sighs.

"Had to make sure you weren't lying." Jules said.

"Yeah right." Jasmin whispers.

"Jasmin." Shadow said softly and Jasmin sighs.

"Sonette, dear." Aleena said. Sonette kept her head down.

"What do you want?" Jules asks.

"Truth, this war to be over." Mephiles replies, leaning back.

"Give me my daughter back." Jules tells him.

"Let me think... no." Mephiles said and Jules chuckles.

"Sonette, have they hurt you?" Manic asks and Sonette looks at him.

"No." Sonette replies.

"And your hand?" Sonia asks and Mephiles looks at her. Sonette chuckles nervously.

"I fell on glass in the bathroom. I broke a glass and slipped on water, place my hand on the glass without thinking to break my fall. Cut it up pretty badly." Sonette explains and chuckles.

"Sounds like you." Manic said and Sonette chuckles as she looks away. She was always clumsy.

"I think we are done here." Mephiles said standing up. Sonette, Shadow, Amy, Yulia, Julia, Jasmin and Rouge stand up. Shadow wraps his arm around Sonette's waist. Then Jules, Aleena, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails and Sally then stands up.

"I don't think we are." Sonic said.

"And get you hands off my sister." Manic tells Shadow who chuckles. Then Wave runs over.

"We need you upstairs." Wave said and Mephiles chuckles.

"Leave, now. Unless you want to start a fight." Mephiles said and they head off. Sonette sighs. What will happen now?

'Dad never liked no for an answer, he isn't going to be happy.' Sonette thought. They made it back to their table and sat down. Sonette sighs.

"That bad huh." Cira said.

"Not much happened." Mephiles said.

"Sonette." Amy said.

"I'm okay." Sonette replies. She was tired though.

"Just hang in there." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"I'm surprise they brought that lie." Jasmin said.

"Well, I am clumsy." Sonette admits.

"Still, good job." Mephiles said and Sonette nods. Who knows what would have happened if they found out the truth. As the night went on, nothing else happened. They made it back to the hotel without any drama. Sonette was tired and all she wanted was a shower and get to bed.

"Man, I am so glade these are only once a year." Shadow said and Sonette chuckles.

"I was always too young to got to my families meetings or got into trouble so I had to stay home." Sonette said and Shadow smiles.

"Sounds like you." Shadow said.

"I'm going for a shower." Sonette said, kicking her shoes off and necklace off. She then walks into the bathroom. She turns the water on, then takes her clothes off and check the water. Once right, she got in and smiles, washing the makeup off. Then Shadow walks in. "Come on Shadow, let me shower." Sonette said. Shadow chuckles as he joins her. Sonette goes red. "Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Do you have to?" Sonette asks, turning around.

"I do." Shadow replies, wrapping his arms around Sonette's waist and pulls her close.

"Shadow." Sonette said shock and Shadow smiles.

"Shy are we?" Shadow said and Sonette sighs as she rest her head on Shadow's shoulder. "How are you?" Shadow asks.

"Shaken, but I'll be fine." Sonette replies.

"I know you will be." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"Do you think we will leave Westopolis soon?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Shadow replies.

"Right." Sonette said, looking at Shadow who kisses her. Shadow then breaks the kiss and Sonette smiles.

"I will be talking to my father to get us moved now your family has made contact. It isn't safe." Shadow explains.

"Good idea." Sonette whispers.

"And I have a few places I want to take you." Shadow said and Sonette goes red. "Don't worry, you will love it." Shadow tells her.

"I hope so." Sonette said smiling.


	14. Day 24: Moving

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. Sonette felt Shadow behind her and smiles. She looks at Shadow who was still asleep. Sonette rolls over and snuggles into him.

"Morning." she heard Shadow whispers. Sonette looks up to see his eyes open.

"Go back to sleep." Sonette whispers, snuggling into him and Shadow chuckles.

"I need to talk to my father, remember." Shadow said.

"Right." Sonette whispers, rolling away from Shadow. Shadow got up.

"Will you be okay alone?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies as she got up.

"Good." Shadow said walking out. Sonette got up and dress. She then grabs her suitcase and started packing, rolling her clothes so she can fit more in. She really doesn't want to be here anymore. They got another bag for here stuff since they go a lot. Then Shadow and Mephiles walks in.

"Good, you are packing. We have a train to catch." Mephiles tells Sonette.

"Yes sir." Sonette said. Mephiles said off and Shadow starts packing himself. They then heard a knock on the door. Shadow looks at Sonette who walks over to the door. She looks at Shadow, then opens the door to see a worker.

"Sorry to do this miss, but a man asked me to give you this." the worker explains. Sonette saw the shoe box.

"Ah, thank you." Sonette said taking it and the worker walks off. Sonette closes the door and walks to the bed. Shadow grabs Sonette. "I think I know what it is." Sonette said and Shadow nods. Sonette opens it to see a par of black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle.

"Sneakers." Shadow said.

"My speed." Sonette whispers.

"Pack them." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. Once pack, they head out and head out. Sonette yawns and sighs as they made it to the lift. They saw Mephiles and Amy waiting.

"The others are already at the train station." Mephiles said as thy got into the lift and head down. "Rouge, Wave and Fiona will be grabbing food for the trip." Mephiles explains.

"That's nice." Amy said and Sonette smiles. They made it down and they counter. Sonette yawns. Shadow then moves behind her and Sonette goes red. What was he doing? Sonette then saw Manic and Tails. Sonette looks away as she felt Shadow's hand slide down her side.

"Shadow." Sonette whispers. Shadow then starts kissing her neck and Sonette grabs the side of her shirt as she felt Shadow's hand goes under it. "Shadow, not here." Sonette whispers as she felt Shadow's hand on her bra. "No Shadow, stop." Sonette then whispers. Shadow chuckles as he stops, pulling his hand out from under Sonette's shirt, and licks her neck. Sonette moans as she looks down, she could just see Manic and Tails. Tails was holding Manic bad who looked mad.

"Let's go." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs as they head off. They got to the car. They put their stuff in the boot, then get in and head off. Sonette hits Shadow.

"You did that to piss Manic off." Sonette said.

"Well of course I did." Shadow said and Sonette cross her arms.

"He looked mad." Amy said and Mephiles chuckles.

"Anyway, we should get going." Mephiles said. They made it to the train station, they got their stuff to see Wave, Jet, Fiona, Scourge, Julia, Yulia, Cira, Lucy, Kira, Jasmin, Athena, Roxy, Candace, Storm and Mai waiting.

"The train will be here soon." Rouge said.

"I'll get the tickets." Mephiles said walking off. Once Mephiles got the tickets, they went to the right platform.

"There are ten platforms here." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, Station Square has 21." Shadow said.

"I wouldn't know, I never caught a train before." Sonette admits.

"It is a first for a lot of things. Frist time at the beach, first plane flight, first boyfriend." Rouge said and Sonette sighs.

"I hate you." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Rouge said. As they made it to their platform, number seven, their train pulls up. They got on, Sonette saw they had room to put luggage above them. They started to put theirs up. Sonette sighs, her suitcase was too heavy though. Shadow walks over, picking it up and puts it up.

"Ah, thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Sit down." Shadow said and Sonette nods as she sits down. Amy then sat next to her while Cira, Jasmin, Candace sits across from then and Roxy next to Amy.

"This is going to be fun." Roxy said and Sonette sighs.

"It's a four hour train ride, where is the fun." Cira said and Sonette leans into the window. Four hours. Sonette then saw a bag hanging over her head so she looks back to see Rouge who is also holding a coffee.

"Forgot to give you these. Bacon and egg muffin, three hash brown and coffee. All still hot." Rouge said.

"Thanks." Sonette said, taking them and takes a sip of the coffee. It was just right. The train ride was slow, but Sonette didn't mind. They talked a lot about what has happened in the last few days since Sonette was taken and Sonette told them a bit about he job.

"So you race." Roxy said.

"Oh, naughty, that's illegal." Amy said.

"Easy money." Sonette said as the train stops.

"Okay, our stop." Cira said as they got up and grabs their stuff. It was also the last stop. Shadow helps Sonette get her stuff and they walked out. Sonette then saw a minibus and sighs. They back the luggage in the back and get in. Shadow was sitting next to her. Mephiles walks over with a long piece of cloth.

"Sorry Sonette, but for the rest of the trip, you will be blindfolded." Mephiles tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Fine." Sonette whispers. Shadow grabs the cloth and blindfolds Sonette. Sonette sighs as Shadow wraps his arm over her shoulder. "How long is this car trip?" Sonette asks.

"It's about two hours long." Shadow replies and Sonette sighs, leaning into Shadow who smiles.

"I'm taking a nap then." Sonette said.

"Of course." Shadow said and Sonette smiles. Like with the train, the drive felt like it went on forever. Sonette manage to get some sleep, but it was pointless. She just couldn't. They then stop and Sonette sighs.

"Are we there yet?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, we are." Shadow replies. "Keep the blindfold on." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods. "Move this way." Shadow tells her and Sonette moves over. Shadow was standing up. Shadow then picks Sonette up bridal style and they started moving.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Sonette asks.

"It's for the better." Shadow replies.

"I'm getting scared." Sonette admits softly.

"Don't be." Shadow tells her and Sonette rest her head on Shadow's shoulder.

"Still, it is scary." Sonette whispers.

"Relax." Shadow tells her. After a while, Sonette was sat down on what felt like a bed.

"Can I take it off?" Sonette asks.

"Yes." Shadow replies. Sonette takes it off and looks around the room she was in. She was in someone's room. She looks at Shadow who was sitting at the desk. Then Mephiles and Amy walks in.

"Sorry about that Sonette, but because this is one of our main base, you had to be blindfolded." Mephiles explains.

"I understand." Sonette said.

"We are here for a week, then we are going again." Mephiles tells her. "You cannot leave this room or open the curtains." Mephiles explains.

"Okay, I understand." Sonette whispers.

"Good, take care." Mephiles said walking out and Amy follows him, closing the door behind him. Sonette sighs as she looks at Shadow.

"The bathroom it across from you." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she gets up and walks into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and walks to the sink.

'So, this is a main base. I should be safe here, maybe. I mean, I am sure Shadow or the others won't anyone hurt me.' Sonette thought and sighs as she looks down. She then heard the door open so she looks into the mirror to see Shadow. She then saw tears in her eyes and quickly looks down. "Sorry, was I meant to keep the door open a bit?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, but are you okay?" Shadow asks, walking up to Sonette who turns around.

"Yeah, I don't know what is going on." Sonette replies smiling, turning around and Shadow wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks again.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. Shadow kiss her and Sonette smiles. Shadow then breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on Sonette's. "So we are here for a week?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I'll be here as much as I can unless we have meetings. Then I will get Rouge or Fiona or someone to stay with you." Shadow explains.

"I like that idea." Sonette whispers and Shadow smiles.

"I knew you would." Shadow said. "Don't worry, no one will be coming into here. After all, this is my room." Shadow explains.

"That makes me feel a lot safer." Sonette admits. "So where are we going after this?" Sonette asks.

"I believe we are going to Central City, that is a three hour drive from here." Shadow replies.

"Central City, I haven't been there in years." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah and we will see how your family act from there." Shadow tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. "One day at a time."

"Yeah." Shadow whispers and Sonette buries her face into Shadow's chest.

"I'm so tired." Sonette whispers.

"I'll get something to eat and we can get some sleep. It is getting late." Shadow explains and Sonette nods. Shadow walks off and Sonette sighs as she slowly walks to the bed. She sits down and then lies down. This was going to be a long week.


	15. Day 32: Central City

Sonette wakes up to an alarm. Sonette rolls over to see Shadow sitting up who turns the alarm off. Shadow then looks at her and smiles.

"Time to get up." Shadow tells her.

"Is it?" Sonette whispers and Shadow nods. Sonette sighs and Shadow chuckles as he moves next to her. "I'm still tired." Sonette whispers.

"I can tell." Shadow tells her and Sonette looks at him. "Besides, we have a long trip to Central City." Shadow explains.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"I'll get breakfast, don't fall asleep." Shadow tells her as he got up and walks out. Sonette yawns as she sits up.

"I guess I can sleep on the way." Sonette whispers. Over the week, nothing happened. Sonette stayed in this room where Shadow spent most of his time. He had a few things to do so Amy and Rouge stayed here. It was a quiet, but a long week. Then Shadow and Amy walks in.

"Morning Sonette." Amy greets as she walks over, handing the bowel over. Rolled oats with milk and brown sugar.

"Thanks." Sonette said as she starts eating.

"I'll be back." Amy said walking out and Sonette starts eating. Once she was done, she gets dress and heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She can't wait to get to Central City. She won't have to sit in a room all day. Once done, she started packing when Shadow walks in.

"Just packing the last few things here." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Shadow whispers, wrapping his arms around Sonette's waist, pulling her back.

"Shadow." Sonette whines and Shadow starts kissing her neck. "Shadow." Sonette whispers. Shadow stops and Sonette turns around.

"Fine, we better finish packing." Shadow said and Sonette nods.

"That would be a good idea." Sonette said, walking pass and finish packing her stuff. Shadow walks over and sighs as he does the same. "So, am I going to be blindfolded again?" Sonette asks.

"Yup, till we get to Central City." Shadow replies and Sonette sits on the bed.

"That's a three hour drive." Sonette whispers and sighs.

"I know." Shadow said and Sonette yawns. Then Amy and Rouge walks in.

"Time to go." Amy said. Shadow nods as he grabs the cloth to blindfold Sonette. Sonette sighs as Rouge grabs her bags.

"Don't worry, the drive will be over before you know it." Rouge tells her.

"I hope so." Sonette whispers. Shadow walks over and Sonette looks at him. Shadow then puts the blindfold on and Sonette takes a deep breath. Shadow then picks her up and they heads off. Sonette rest her head on Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow, what do we do if my family finds me in Central City?" Sonette asks.

"We take each day as they come. If they do, we see what they will do." Shadow replies and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "As long we can do stuff around the city, I'm happy. I hate sitting in one room, doing nothing." Sonette explains.

"I know." Shadow said. "I'll see what I can do." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you." Sonette said. She was then sat down and Sonette yawns. She was tired. She felt Shadow next to her and she leans into her. Shadow smiles as he looks at Sonette.

"Rest." Shadow whispers and Sonette nods, closing her eyes. She wanted to rest. Shadow sighs as he looks around, it was going to be a long trip. Once they made it to Central City, he takes the blindfold off Sonette who yawns as she stretches and looks around.

"We're here." Sonette whispers as she looks at Shadow who kiss her. "Shadow." Sonette whines. They made it to a hotel and Sonette looks around. They grab their bags and head in. Sonette looks around while Shadow gets a key to their room. Mephiles said they have the whole floor booked out.

"Come on." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him, then nods as they head to the lift with Amy and Mephiles. They head up and Sonette sighs.

"So what do we do when Sonette's family catch up?" Amy asks.

"We will figure that out when they find us." Mephiles replies and Sonette sighs.

"There isn't much else we can do." Shadow adds. They made it to their floor and they got off. Shadow and Sonette walk into their room. To the right was a wardrobe and to the left was another door. Sonette opens it to see a small bathroom. In the left corner was the shower, is the toilet and next to the door is the sink and mirror. "Come on." Shadow said and Sonette follows him. To the left was the king size bed with bedside table on either side while on the right was a small TV cabinet with a kettle and cups on top, a TV mounted on the wall above that and to the left of that is a bar fridge.

"I like the last room more." Sonette said, walking to the far side of the bed and sits her stuff down.

"I know." Shadow said as he walks to his side of the bed.

"Well, let's see how long this last." Sonette whispers as she sits down on the bed.

"Yup." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him.

"What's for lunch?" Sonette asks and Shadow smiles.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Shadow said and Sonette smiles as Shadow walks over. "What do you feel like?" Shadow asks.

"Hot chips." Sonette replies and Shadow smiles.

"Of course you do." Shadow said and Sonette giggles.


	16. Day 34: The Mall

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She rolls over to see Shadow was gone. Sonette sits up and looks around. Where was he? Then Shadow walks out from the bathroom and looks at Sonette, then sighs.

"Time to get up." Shadow tells her.

"R-right." Sonette said standing up and goes through her clothes.

"Also we are going out so wear something nice." Shadow tells Sonette who sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers as she grabs some clothes, then gets dress. Shadow then walks over and wraps his arms around her. Sonette smiles. "So where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"The mall with Amy, Fiona, Scourge, Cira, Jasmin, Candace, Wave, Rouge, and Lucy." Shadow explains and Sonette smiles as Shadow lets her go.

"Sounds like fun." Sonette whispers as she got her black ballet flats and put them on.

"Come on. The mall isn't far from here so we are walking. I'm also buying us breakfast." Shadow said and Sonette nods as they head out to see Amy waiting.

"Come on, the others are waiting at the lobby." Amy tells them.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers as they head to the lift.

"It's okay." Amy said smiling and Sonette smiles. They got into the lift and heads down. Sonette yawns. "Had trouble sleeping?" Amy asks.

"A little." Sonette replies. "I'm fine." Sonette assures her and Amy smiles.

"That's good. It's just the move. I know it took a lot out of me." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah." Sonette said smiling. They made it to the ground floor and heads out to see the others waiting.

"Come on!" Fiona shouts.

"We are coming." Amy tells them and they start walking.

"Sorry, I slept in." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Lucy said and Sonette smiles. Shadow grabs Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles, wrapping her other arm around Shadow's. They made it to the mall and they started walking around. Sonette wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Are you okay Jasmin?" she heard Candace asks. Sonette looks at Jasmin who smiles.

"Yup, come on." Jasmin replies and Shadow sighs.

"Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"Sorry, I just have a bad feeling." Shadow admits softly and Sonette sighs. So does she. "Come on, let's get a coffee and something to eat." Shadow said. They walked to the small coffee shop and got a coffee and a muffin each. Once they got their order, they started walking around the mall. It was huge and had four levels of shops. Sonette looks around shock and amazed.

"Come on Sonette!" she heard Wave call out. Sonette looks up and smiles.

"Okay." Sonette said as she runs over and Rouge giggles as she grabs Sonette's arm.

"Got to keep you close now." Rouge said and Sonette nods. They walked around, going from store to store. They then came into a store called Dusk. Sonette looks around. There was a range of scented candles, unscented candles, candle holders, oil burners, mood reeds and other items. Sonette smiles. Teagan loves these kind of things. She always has something new each week.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Teagan, she loves these kind of stuff. Each week she has something new." Sonette replies smiling, then sighs. She was missing Teagan a lot.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks worried.

"I just... I miss Teagan a lot. I hope she's okay. I mean, Sonic knows who she is now. I just hope my family leaves her alone." Sonette explains.

"I'm sure she is fine." Jasmine said.

"So am I, but I'm still worried." Sonette admits.

"You care about her, it's normal." Rouge tells her and Sonette nods.

"She's like a sister I have always wanted. When I first met her, she pulled me into her arms and told me she was going to look after me." Sonette explains.

"She sounds amazing." Amy said.

"She is." Sonette whispers. "I hope I can see her soon." Sonette admits. She owes so much to Teagan. She could be dead if it wasn't for Teagan.

"I know." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"You never know, I know we have put in for a workshop here. We might get it." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll send someone to check on them." Shadow tells her.

"Are you sure? That could be dangerous." Sonette asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Shadow tells her and Sonette smiles. She brought some scented candles and mood reeds for the hotel room. Shadow gave her the money so she could. After that, they brought lunch and sat down. Sonette smiles.

"This has been fun." Rouge said and Wave nods.

"Yeah, we should do it again." Wave said.

"I heard there's a show coming up this weekend." Athena said.

"Really?" Fiona asks.

"I've never been to a show before." Sonette whispers.

"Really?" Jasmin asks and Sonette nods. "The rides and games are amazing and at night, fireworks." Jasmin explains.

"Sounds like fun." Sonette said and Shadow chuckles.

"I'll talk to my father, see if we can go." Shadow said.

"Yay!" Amy, Fiona and Jasmin shouts at the same time.

"That would be amazing." Athena said and Sonette smiles. This might be a fun week.


	17. Day 36: Teagan

Sonette wakes up to Shadow calling her name. Sonette felt him behind her. Sonette opens her eyes and saw him hovering over her.

"Come on." Shadow tells her and Sonette pushes him back and gets up. Shadow has been acting weird, keeping something to himself and the way he stares at her, is starting to creep her out. He has been acting strange all yesterday too and was barely around. At one point, he wasn't even at the hotel. She was hanging out with Amy. She was a little worried.

"Okay, I'm up." Sonette said as she got up and got dress. "Ass." Sonette whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"Trust me, you are going to like this." Shadow said and Sonette looks at him confused.

"Like what?" Sonette asks.

"Just move it." Shadow said as he walks to the door and Sonette walks over to him. Shadow smiles. "Close your eyes and no peeping." Shadow tells her.

"Fine." Sonette whispers, closing her eyes and holds her hands up. She heard the door open and Shadow takes her hands.

"Walk." she heard Shadow said. Sonette nods as she starts walking as she felt Shadow tugging her a bit. "Stop." Shadow tells her and Sonette stops. "Turn." Shadow said, helping Sonette turn.

"Okay, can I open my eyes now?" Sonette asks, wanting to know what is going on.

"You can." Shadow replies. Sonette opens her eyes, then gasp as she place her hand over her mouth, seeing Teagan standing in front of her.

"Surprise." Teagan said and Sonette gives her a hug. Teagan giggles. "Oh I have missed you." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles, letting her go.

"Same." Sonette whispers, then saw some bruises on her face and neck. "Who attacked you?" Sonette asks worried as she walks back, then grabs Teagan's hands and saw bruises around her wrist. They look like they were from rope that was tried around them too tight.

"Your family." Shadow said and Sonette felt her heart drop. Teagan sighs. "They day after we moved to Westopolis. I sent a team to check on Teagan. I had a sick feeling. She was gone. My father and I, we got our best men on finding her. We found her a couple of days ago, in one of your family's old base, tied up and beaten. I didn't want to tell you till now, because I didn't want you to worry. I know you would want to join the search party too and I couldn't risk that." Shadow explains.

"I was stuck there for around 18 days. A little over two weeks." Teagan whispers. Sonette pulls Teagan into a hug, wrapping her arms around Teagan tightly. "Sonette." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Sonette cries.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers.

"No it isn't. It is far from okay." Sonette tells her as she lets Teagan go and Teagan sighs.

"You two will have the room from now, I'm moving to the one across the hall." Shadow tells her as Mephiles walks over.

"Shadow." Mephiles said, handing the card over and Sonette looks over. Shadow walks off and Sonette sighs.

"Th-thank you sir, for saving my sister." Sonette said and Mephiles smiles, placing his hand on top of Sonette's head.

"You're welcome." Mephiles said. "Now, I am sure you two are hungry. There is an amazing restaurant across the rode that has the best breakfast menu. Rouge and Amy will take you over." Mephiles explains as Amy and Rouge walks over.

"Come on." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Right." Sonette said and they head off. Sonette smiles as she links arms with Teagan who giggles. They got into the lift and head down.

"You two seem close." Rouge said.

"We are. I would be dead if is wasn't for her." Sonette admits and Teagan smiles.

"We look after each other, remember." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods. "But I still remember meeting you that night." Teagan admits.

"That sounds like a interesting story." Amy said.

"I'll tell you over breakfast." Sonette tells her. They made it to the ground floor and head across the rode. They walk in and were greeted by a worker.

"Good morning and welcome." the worker greets. "This way, we have a table free." she said walking off and they follow her. They then sat down as the worker hands out a menu. Once they ordered, Sonette sighs.

"Okay, story time." Rouge said.

"Well, after my dad shot me, I made it to Station Square. I thought I was doomed. I mean, I had no money, no food and no clothes. It was on my third night, when I met Teagan." Sonette starts.

 _A 15 year old Sonette was walking down a dark and cold street. It was night and raining, it was coming down hard. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink since she left home. She was trying to find a place to hide from this weather. Sonette came to the side door of what looks like some kind of workshop. Sonette grabs her bobby pin and picks the lock. She walks in and closes the door. It looked empty. Sonette sat behind the door and sits behind the door, leaning against some creates. She just had to wait till the rain to go._

 _"You picked the wrong place to rob kid." a voice said. Sonette looks up to see 17 year old James holding a shotgun. Sonette goes into shock as she tries to moves back. She was cornered._

 _"What is going on over here?" a female voice asks._

 _'Shit, it wasn't empty.' Sonette though as 14 year old Teagan and 25 year old Fire the Hedgehog walks over._

 _"A thief." James replies. Teagan looks at Sonette who looks at her._

 _"Wait!" Teagan shouts, pushing the gun down and James looks at her shock. "Look." Teagan said, walking closer and kneels next to Sonette. "She's hurt." Teagan said, pulling Sonette's collar down and saw the untreated gunshot wound._

 _"I... I didn't see that." James whispers._

 _"Judging from the size, it's from a handgun." Fire said and Teagan nods as she scans Sonette._

 _"James, get Crystal and put the gun away. Fire, I need towels and blankets. This girl is drench to the bone and is shaking like crazy." Teagan tells them and they looked at her confused. "Now!" Teagan shouts and the pair run off._

 _"I... I just need shelter. I will leave as soon as the rain goes." Sonette pleads softly._

 _"And go where?" Teagan asks. "You are wounded, your clothes are a mess and it looks like to me, you don't have a place to go." Teagan explains and Sonette looks down, then sighs._

 _"I... I..." Sonette whispers._

 _"So I am right." Teagan said and Sonette nods._

 _"Yeah, you are." Sonette whispers. Teagan stands up and holds out her hand. Sonette looks at her and Teagan smiles._

 _"It's okay now, I'm going to look after you." Teagan tells her. Sonette takes her hand and Teagan pulls her up and into her arm. Sonette goes into shock. Teagan smiles. "You are safe now." Teagan whispers. Sonette breaks down in tears. "It's okay, I'm here. No one will hurt you again." Teagan whispers._

"And after that, I got my wounded treated, a hot shower, dry clothes and a meal. They took me in even though I was a stranger. I open up and told them the truth. I was scared they would kick me out, but they told me I am welcome to stay. They then gave me a new name so it would be harder for my family to find me. The protected me." Sonette explains and Amy smiles.

"That's so sweet." Amy said and Teagan smiles.

"Well, I could tell she was in trouble. Her eyes gave it away." Teagan said and Sonette smiles. It was good to have Teagan with her.

"And this weekend, we are going to the show. You get to come too." Rouge tells her and Teagan smiles.

"Really? I haven't been to a show in years." Teagan admits.

"Yup." Amy said and Sonette smiles. This was going to be fun. After breakfast, they made their way back to the hotel room. They walk in to see Shadow and Mephiles talking.

"Done." Shadow said.

"So how was breakfast?" Mephiles asks.

"Amazing." Sonette replies.

"Well I am sure Teagan, you would like a shower." Mephiles said.

"Please." Teagan said.

"I have clothes you an wear." Sonette said and Teagan smiles, then walks into the bathroom.

"Keep her close." Mephiles said walking out. Sonette looks at Shadow worried.

"You can't see it, but you will in a second." Shadow said. Sonette walks to her bags and grabs some clothes for Teagan. She walks to the bathroom door, then looks at Shadow who was sitting on the foot of the bed. Sonette walks in.

"Teagan, I got the clothes." Sonette said, closing the door and sits the clothes on the toilet.

"Thanks." Teagan said and Sonette looks at Teagan.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers, opening the shower and Teagan looks at her worried. Sonette saw burn makes, scares, cuts and stitches. Teagan quickly uses her tails to cover her body. "What did they do to you?" Sonette asks as she grabs Teagan and pulls her out of the shower.

"I..." Teagan whispers and sighs. "I didn't want you to see this." Teagan admits. Sonette drops to her knees and Teagan looks at her shock.

"This is my fault." Sonette said as she place her hands on the floor, holding herself up.

"No it isn't." Teagan said as she kneels down and cups Sonette's face with her hands, pulling it up. Sonette has tears running down her face.

"Teagan!" Sonette cries and Teagan pulls her into her arms. Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan.

"I'm okay. I have been through worse so don't worry about me, got it." Teagan tells her.

"They won't get away with this." Sonette whispers and Teagan sighs.

"I know." Teagan whispers. Sonette sighs. All she wanted to was beat the crap out her father for all he has done to her. She has had enough.


	18. Day 38: The Show

Sonette wakes up someone pushing her. Sonette sighs as she rolls over. She didn't want to get up.

"Wake up. Wake up." she heard Teagan said. Sonette opens her eyes and sits up to see Teagan kneeling next to her.

"Teagan." Sonette whines and Teagan smiles. Sonette smiles, she told Teagan all that has happened since she was taken, not leaving anything out. She even told the truth what is going between Shadow. Teagan supports Sonette which is all that matters to Sonette. Sonette sighs as Shadow walks in.

"Good, you two are up." Shadow said as he walks in and Amy walks in with a large brown paper bag and Sonette smiles.

"Breakfast." Amy said walking over and sits the bag down on.

"Thanks." Sonette said. Amy and Shadow walks out. Teagan got up and grabs the food out of the bags. Six hash browns and two bacon and egg muffin. Sonette got up and walks over.

"So this is what you have been doing?" Teagan asks.

"Pretty much. The first week was hell as I said. They didn't trust me." Sonette explains.

"I can imagine. I'm just glade you are okay." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles. "And your hand?" Teagan asks and Sonette chuckles nervously.

"Forget that happened, just a simple misunderstanding. That's all." Sonette tells Teagan and Teagan smiles.

"Okay." Teagan said and Sonette smiles. After breakfast, they threw the rubbish into the bin as Shadow walks in.

"Are you two done?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, we are going to get dress." Sonette replies and Shadow nods.

"Remember we are going out tonight." Shadow tells them.

"We do Shadow." Sonette said and Shadow walks out.

"I like him." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles. They got dress and walk out to see Shadow and Mephiles waiting

"We don't leave till lunch so just relax on this floor." Shadow tells them.

"Got it." Sonette said as Amy walks over.

"Come on, this way." Amy said and the pair walks into Amy's room to see Wave, Rouge, Cira, Jasmin, Candace, Athena, Mai and Fiona sitting on the bed.

"Yay, girl time!" Rouge shouts and they sat down.

"Really?" Sonette said.

"Really." Rouge said and Sonette leans into Teagan.

"Sonette." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"How are you feeling Teagan?" Candace asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies.

"Before we go out, I would like to check your wounds." Candace tells Teagan who nods. Sonette sighs, her hand has healed up nicely. It's just a scare now.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Jasmin asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Sonette replies smiling and Teagan looks at her. "What?" Sonette whispers.

"You didn't sleep well the night before either." Teagan replies and Sonette chuckles.

"I guess I didn't." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Amy said worried.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Wave asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"Hang on a second." Amy said as she got up and runs out. Sonette sighs. As the day went on, they girls hang around and wasted time. When it got late, Teagan and Candace went off. Sonette was standing in the hallway, by Shadow's door. Shadow was in there. He was going to be out in a second. Sonette yawns. Shadow then walks out and looks at Sonette.

"Ready?" Shadow asks.

"Yup." Sonette replies as Teagan, Amy, Wave, Rouge, Cira, Jasmin, Candace, Scourge, Athena, Mai and Fiona. Scourge yawns and Fiona wraps her arms around his. Scourge smiles.

"Let's go." Amy said and they head to the lift and heads down. Sonette leans into Shadow who smiles. They made it to the ground floor and the head off. Sonette takes Shadow's hand as they head to the show. The show ground wasn't that far from the hotel. Shadow and Sonette were walking behind the others.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asks.

"Worried and annoyed." Sonette replies and Shadow looks at her. "My family, I am so mad what they did to Teagan and I'm worried they will hurt her again and find us." Sonette explains and Shadow sighs as he face forward.

"I understand. Don't worry, I will keep you safe." Shadow tells her and Sonette smiles, wrapping her arms around Shadow's arm and leans into him.

"Thank you Shadow." Sonette said and Shadow smiles.

"You're welcome." Shadow said. They made it to the show.

"Okay everyone, meet here at eight!" Amy tells everyone.

"Let's go Scourge." Fiona said dragging him off.

"Come on Teagan." Amy said grabbing her and drags her off. Everyone else split up and Sonette looks at Shadow as they head around. Sonette was a little nervous.

"Cotton candy?" Shadow asks.

"Yes please." Sonette replies and Shadow nods. They grabbed some cotton candy and slowly went around, playing a range of games, on some rides, buying some show bags and food. Sonette was having so much fun. Sonette then stops and saw Blaze the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Sonette." Shadow said and Sonette runs over to him.

"Sorry, I was looking at the games." Sonette said and Shadow nods. The night went pass quickly. It was time to meet up with the others.

"Did you have fun?" Shadow asks.

"I did." Sonette replies.

"Come on, let's fine the others." Shadow said and Sonette nods. They met up with Teagan, Amy, Wave, Rouge, Cira, Jasmin, Candace, Scourge, Athena, Mai and Fiona.

"Let's go back." Amy said and everyone starts heading back to the hotel. They made it back.

"Shadow, can I talk to you?" Sonette asks and Shadow looks at her.

"Sure." Shadow said. The pair walk into Shadow's room. "What is it?" Shadow asks.

"I saw Blaze and Silver at the show. They are members of my family organisation." Sonette said as she sits her stuff on the cabinet.

"I see, that could be a problem." Shadow said as he walks over to Sonette.

"If they come, I... I need to talk my father. He has gone too far. I am so mad at him for what he did to Teagan and Amy." Sonette tells him.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies, giving Shadow a hug and Shadow smiles.

"I love you." Shadow whispers and Sonette smiles.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers as she looks at Shadow who kiss her. Sonette wraps her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow wraps his arms Sonette's waist. Sonette cheeks went red. Shadow breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on Sonette's. "Shadow." Sonette whispers and Shadow smiles, going to Sonette's ear.

"I think we are ready for the next step." Shadow whispers.

"I..." Sonette whispers as she looks at him.

"If you don't want to, don't worry." Shadow quickly tells her.

"I just, I have never had a boyfriend before." Sonette said.

"I know." Shadow said walking to the bed and sits down, taking his shoes off. Sonette sighs. She ruined the moment.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonette whispers, walking over and sits down.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Shadow tells her. "I'm going for a shower. You should get to your room." Shadow tells Sonette who nods. Shadow walks into the bathroom and Sonette sighs as she got up and walks out. She saw Teagan, Amy, Rouge and Wave by the door.

"Really? No action." Rouge said and Sonette goes red.

"Shut it!" Sonette shouts.

"Come on." Teagan said, grabbing Sonette and drags her into their room with Amy, Wave and Rouge behind them. Sonette kicks her shoes off, then gets on the bed and walks to the head, then sits down and sighs.

"You really haven't had a boyfriend before." Rouge said and Sonette sighs.

"Never while she has been with me and it is safe to assume her family wouldn't let her at a young age." Teagan explains.

"Well her parents did want her to have a hysterectomy with oophorectomy." Wave said.

"She is still pure." Rouge said.

"Leave me alone." Sonette whines.

"Come on, you aren't going to get anywhere like that." Rouge tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Has Shadow ever had a girlfriend before me?" Sonette asks softly.

"Well yeah, I dated him when I was 19 and he was 18. We dated for two years, he had a few after that but none in the last three years." Rouge explains and Sonette sighs. "No need to be shy." Rouge tells her.

"Like you can talk." Sonette said and Rouge sighs.

"She has a point there, you really can't talk." Amy said.

"True, Amy talk some conference into her so she can sleep with your adopted brother." Rouge tells Amy who sighs as she shakes her head.

"Ignore Rouge." Teagan said as she takes her shoes off, then crawls on the bed and over to Sonette.

"But what if he leaves me?" Sonette asks as she pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them. "What if he gets sick of me?" Sonette then asks.

"No way! Shadow will never do that!" Rouge tells her.

"She is right. Shadow does love you so he will stay with you." Amy tells her.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Teagan tells Sonette who sighs as she leans into Teagan.

"Hey Teagan, have you had a boyfriend?" Wave asks.

"For a while, about six years ago I dated James. He is also my boss. We dated for three years, till we realise it wouldn't work out. I still care about him, he is my best friend. I am lucky we still have that even though we dated." Teagan explains.

"Cute." Wave said.

"Shadow and I are like that." Rouge admits.

"True." Wave said.

"Anyway, we should go." Amy tells Rouge and Wave.

"Fine." Rouge said walking off with Wave.

"Get some sleep." Amy said walking out.

"I'm going for a shower." Teagan said as she got up and grabs her pajamas.

"Right." Sonette whispers. Teagan walks into the bathroom and Sonette sighs. She then realise she left her stuff in Shadow's room. She quickly gets up and runs to the door. She opens it to see Shadow with her stuff, about to knock. Shadow chuckles.

"Here. I think you left these behind." Shadow said and Sonette chuckles nervously as she takes them.

"Right, sorry about that." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Shadow said and Sonette looks up at him. Shadow smiles, kissing Sonette on the lips. Sonette goes red. "Goodnight." Shadow said.

"Night." Sonette whispers and Shadow walks off to his room. Sonette walks back and closes the door. Sonette then walks back and sits her stuff on the TV cabinet. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Day 39: Break Down

Sonette wakes up someone pushing her. Sonette sits up to see Shadow standing at the foot of the bed with his arm cross. Sonette looks at him shock as she looks at Teagan who shakes her head.

"Your family are here. You parents and sibs are in the lobby, demanding to talk to you." Shadow tells her.

"Very open." Sonette said and Shadow nods.

"Father wants to bring them up to the corridor. Have this up here." Shadow explains.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. Shadow nods and walks out. Sonette got up and gets dress. Teagan takes a deep breath as she did the same.

"So what is your plan?" Teagan asks.

"I'm going to tell them the truth, in a way. I won't let them hurt us again." Sonette explains and Teagan sighs. "Never again." Sonette adds, looking at Teagan who smiles, then nods.

"Just be careful." Teagan tells her as she walks up to Sonette who nods. Teagan then pulls out a picture and hands it over. Sonette looks at her worried as she takes it, then sighs as she saw what it was. It was a picture of Nathan Butler, Charlotte Butler, Riley Butler, Chloe Butler, Mason Butler, Isis Butler and Maya Butler. "I know I should have gave it to you sooner, but I forgot." Teagan said.

"Did you go?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, it was beautiful. So many people were there to say goodbye." Teagan said and Sonette felt tears in her eyes.

"I wish I was there." Sonette whispers, pulling the picture closer to her chest.

"I know." Teagan whispers.

"Sorry." Sonette said as she got up and walks to the door. Teagan sighs as she follows.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Teagan asks.

"No." Sonette replies. "But I have to." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods.

"I'll keep the door open, if things go south, I'm pulling you in." Teagan tells Sonette who smiles, then nods.

"Got it." Sonette said. They heard a knock and Sonette took a deep breath, then opens it to see Amy, Mephiles and Shadow with her family, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena and Jules. Sonette walks out, then looked at Teagan who opened the door more and leans into the door frame. Sonette looks at her family.

"Wait, why is Teagan here?" Sonic asks.

"Ask him." Sonette replies, looking at Jules.

"Dad, what did you do?" Sonic asks. Jules didn't say anything and Sonette sighs.

"Forget it." Sonette whispers. Teagan grabs the back of Sonette's shirt to make sure Sonette didn't walk off on her. Sonette looks at the Butler's family photo again. Teagan sighs. "What do you want?" Sonette asks.

"Sonette, we want you back." Manic replies and Sonette looks at him.

"Back? So dad can kill me this time." Sonette said and Manic sighs. "The first thing I see when I think of home, is dad holding a gun to my head with the lust to kill me." Sonette explains and Aleena sighs. "I did die that night, Sonette is dead." Sonette tells them.

"What do you mean, Sonette you aren't making sense." Aleena said.

"My name is Annabelle!" Sonette shouts and they looked at her shock. "I have no family!" Sonette then shouts, then showed them the picture. "Look at them." Sonette said, walking up to her mother.

"A family?" Sonia said confused.

"A great family, I loved them so much. Chloe said she wanted to be a chef, Riley said he wanted to be a teacher, Mason said he wanted to be a mechanic, Isis said she wanted to be a doctor and Maya, she said she wanted to just grow up and be happy." Sonette said and Teagan sighs, feeling tears starting in her eyes. "They had all their dreams destroyed when a plane dropped on them." Sonette adds with tears starting.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers, walking up to her and Sonette pushed him back.

"You killed them and many more. You are monsters!" Sonette tells them. "And yet, I left and I can see the blood on my hands, all because we share the same blood." Sonette said, walking back. Teagan grabs her and pulls her back. "They meant everything to me. Charlotte did what she could to look after her five children while Nathan worked two jobs just to get by. I helped so much, did a lot of things after work and on my days off to help them. Even gave them money. They finally had enough to go away, to see Charlotte's parents and now… they are gone." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers and Jules crossed his arms.

"Just go, I want this to end so I can go home, to my real home with Teagan." Sonette tells them, then walked into the room. Teagan looks at Shadow who nods. Teagan sighs as she walks back and closes the door. She looks at Sonette who was lying on the bed.

"I hate them." Sonette whispers.

"I know Anna." Teagan said walking over and sits down on the bed, facing the head. Sonette rolls onto her side, facing Teagan.

"Will we ever get home?" Sonette asks.

"I'm sure I can work something out with Mephiles." Teagan replies. They heard knocking on the door. Teagan got up and walks over, then opens it to see Shadow and Aleena.

"Give them a moment." Shadow tells Teagan. Teagan nods, opening the door more and walks out. Aleena then walks in, closing the door. Sonette sighs as she sits up, swing her legs over the side and moves to the edge of the bed.

"Sonette." Aleena said, walking up to Sonette. Sonette looks up at her and Aleena place her hand on Sonette's cheek.

"Why do you want me back? After what happened ten years ago, why?" Sonette asks.

"I want you to come home because you are my daughter." Aleena tells her.

"I'm a failure! You all know that. Why should I? After what happened. What you wanted me to do and how father reacted when I said no. I don't want to go back. I want to be free!" Sonette explains and Aleena sighs. Sonette stands up and Aleena sighs. "I would rather die than go home." Sonette said, then walks to the door. "Now go." Sonette tells Aleena who walks over.

"Sonette dear-" Aleena starts.

"I said get out!" Sonette shouts, cutting Aleena off. She opens the door and Aleena sighs, then walks out.

"Mum." Sonia said worried. Teagan and Amy walks in. Amy closes the door and Sonette looks at them.

"It's over now, Shadow and dad will get rid of them." Amy tells Sonette who nods.

"Lay down Sonette, you look tired." Teagan tells her. Sonette sighs, lying down in the middle of the bed on her side so her back was to he door. They heard knocking on the door.

"Must be Shadow." Amy said walking to the door and opens it to see Shadow. Amy moves back as Shadow walks in.

"Sonette." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"Come on Teagan." Amy tells her. Teagan nods, walking out with Amy. Shadow sighs as the door closes and walks up to the bed.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"The look in my father's eyes when he saw Teagan and… and when I said so he can kill me." Sonette starts and sighs. "He wants me dead. He wants Teagan dead. He just… just… he's a monster!" Sonette shouts.

"He won't." Shadow assures her.

"He knows we are here." Sonette whispers. "No matter where we go, he finds us." Sonette whispers. Shadow takes his shoes off, then lies behind Sonette. Sonette goes red, feeling Shadow arms around her. Sonette turns around and snuggles into Shadow, then starts crying. "Shadow, I'm scared!" Sonette cries.

"I know. I'm here now." Shadow said. Sonette just cries, she had nothing else to say.


	20. Day 40: Home

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She felt arms around her. She looks back to see Shadow fast asleep behind her and smiles as she face forward. She stayed in Shadow's room, wanting to be by him after what happened yesterday. Sonette rolls over and snuggles into Shadow' chest. Shadow opens his eyes, feeling Sonette move, and smiles.

"Morning." Shadow whispers.

"Morning." Sonette whispers, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks worried.

"No." Sonette replies. Shadow kiss Sonette and Sonette place her hands on Shadow's chest. Shadow breaks the kiss and Sonette smiles.

"I love you." Shadow said.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers. They heard a knock on the door. Shadow got up and walks over as Sonette sits up. Shadow opens the door to see Teagan and Amy, both holding a brown paper bag and a coffee.

"Breakfast." Amy said smiling.

"Come on in." Shadow said walking back. The pair walks in, Teagan walks to Sonette who smiles.

"Here." Teagan said, handing the bag and coffee over.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette said and Teagan sits down. Sonette drinks some of her coffee, then hands it to Teagan so she can eat.

"How did you sleep?" Teagan asks.

"Alright." Sonette replies, then sighs.

"Anyway Shadow, dad wants to see you." Amy said. Shadow nods they walks out. Amy sighs.

"After what happened yesterday, I wonder what will happen." Teagan said.

"True, I'm a little worried." Amy admits. "I'm sure my dad has a plan." Amy adds.

"I hope so Amy, I really hope." Teagan said, then looks at Sonette who was eating. "I guess time will tell." Teagan said and Amy nods. Sonette finish eating and sighs.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just… it's a lot to take in. I thought I got away from my family." Sonette admits.

"Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks away. Was it?

"Maybe." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Amy whispers. Then Shadow and Mephiles walks in.

"We are heading back to Station Square." Shadow tells them and they look at him shock.

"No matter where we go, your family will find us so we are heading home since we have more people and a better change to protect Sonette there." Mephiles explains and Sonette nods.

"Sounds fair." Sonette whispers.

"We leave today, I have the time for a train. It will be a long ride." Mephiles explains. "It leaves at noon." Mephiles adds.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Sounds fair." Teagan said.

"Take it easy." Mephiles said, walking out. Sonette sighed.

"We'll be fine." Teagan assures her. Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I know." Sonette whispers. After breakfast, Sonette follows Teagan back to their room and start packing.

"When this is all over, what kind of you think you have with Shadow?" Teagan asks. Sonette looks at her shock.

"Well, I'm not sure." Sonette replies. "I haven't thought about it." Sonette whispers. Teagan smiles.

"Well start thinking about it because this will be over soon." Teagan tells her. Sonette chuckled.

"This is why I love you Teagan." Sonette said. The pair finish packing and heard knocking on the door. Teagan runs over and opens it to see Shadow.

"We better go." Shadow said.

"Right." Teagan whispers. They grabs their bags and head off. Sonette yawns and sighs. They head to the lift and head down. Once they hand the keys over and sign out, they got in a car and head to the train station. Sonette didn't leave Shadow's side. They got their tickets and head to the platform. They didn't have to wait long for their train. They got on and sat down. Sonette sits next to Shadow, leaning against him and wraps her arms around his. Shadow looks at her and smiles. Mephiles and Amy sits across from them. Shadow kiss Sonette on top of her head. Sonette looks up and smiled.

"Tired?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. Teagan sits down next to Sonette and leans back.

"This is going to be a long trip." Amy whispers. Sonette nods, closing her eyes. Teagan smiles. When they made it to Station Square, it was night. Sonette yawns. Sonette looks at Shadow.

"Our place isn't far." Teagan said.

"Lead the way." Shadow said. The trio walks off, Teagan and Sonette just want to go home and Shadow doesn't want to leave Sonette's side. Once they made it to home, Teagan went for a shower. Sonette leads Shadow to her room. Sonette puts her bags to the side and Shadow sits his bags with Sonette's stuff. Sonette looks over and Shadow smiles. Sonette gives Shadow a hug. Shadow looks at her worried.

"I'm so tried of this." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Shadow whispers. Sonette smiles.

"I guess out of everything, you kidnapping me was the best thing ever. After all, meeting you was the best thing ever." Sonette whispers. Sonette looks up at Shadow who pulls her into a kiss. Sonette wraps her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on Sonette's.

"No matter what the futures hold, I will be right by you." Shadow tells her. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. "I promise." Shadow said.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

 **And that's it... what will happened next, no one know... anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
